luffyverso
by carlos13
Summary: saruyama luffy pensaba que tenia la vida que queria, pero alguien le mostrara lo contrario, el cambia su manera de vivir y ahora viaja entre mundos buscando su camino a casa, y conociendo contrapartes suyas.
1. Chapter 1

**prologo.**

todo empieza en el mundo de naruto , en kumogakure

saruyama luffy un genio en el arte de sellos de 14 años de edad,

es asignado despues de trabajar un año como aprendiz en la morge examinando sellos de cadaveres, a la seccion de sellos prohibidos, donde le entregan un buen numero de pergaminos con informacion robada por los infiltrados en las aldeas, entre todos los papeles , encuentra lo que seria un reto imposible uno que muchos expertos antes an intentado y fracasado , el jutsu de tiempo y espacio del cuarto hokage, luego de semanas de estudio se topa con la trava que ningun experto a superado , como llegar al destino.

despues de mucho analisis logra descubrir que la clave podria ser una marca algo hecho y escrito que funcione como un faro para llegar, despues de desarrollar la idea , creA un sello y lo pimta al otro lado del laboratorio, el no informo a nadie que hizo el descubrimiento y oculto las notas de sus superiores el queria ser el primero en realizar lo que nunca antes alguien pudo hacer, replicar el jutsu del cuerto hokage, solo tubo que reunir chakra durante dias en un sello puesto por el mismo en su pecho, al llegar el momento realizo el sello y saruyama luffy desaparecio de kumogakure pasaria un largo tiempo antes que lo volvieran a ver.

saruyama aparece en lo que parece ser un callejon escucha un ruido y al voltear solo alcanza a ver la silueta de un muchacho de espaldas con chaleco rojo y sombrero de paja huyendo del lugar .

el escucha un ahi esta y obserba n grupo de personas al parecer soldados señalandolo , no queriendo meterse en ningun problema el trata de hablar con ellos ,

pero cuando escucha la palabra matenlo, el cambia de idea se escabulle ,

luego de correr por callejones y sorprenderse de la arqitectura de la ciudad sin duda esta muy lejos de su tierra , sin reconocer nada del area , despues de ver algo de el tipo de ropa que los civiles usan realiza un henge para disfrazarse, eludiendo a la milicia, despues busca informacion de donde esta y por que casi lo atacaron

se entera que nadie a oido sobre shinobis ni de su tierra, despues de ver un mapa del mundo , entra en negacion , su continente no puede solo desaparecer, y es asi que comprende el jutsu no lo dejo fuera de su pais si no que lo dejo fuera de su propia realidad,

algo que solo se piensa en obras de ficcion,

cuando investiga por que lo atacaron, descubre que el es identico a un muchacho que durante años ha robado alimentos a casas y restaurantes, que ha luchado con soldados y golpeadoa varias personas,

intrigado por el parecido y molesto por por la vida indigna que este lleva decide buscarlo , y asi comienza la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**cap1**

 **en el capitulo anterior**

saruyama luffy es una version de luffy en el mundo de naruto, el cual por un error en su jutsu termina en el mundo de one piece.

con la edad de 14 cuando luffy de ese mundo se habia despedido de ace hace algunos dias, sin saber que hacer saruyama decide atrapar a luffy para limpiar su nombre y entregarlo a las autoridades, despues de todo el era un chunin experto en sellos que podria salir mal.

una semana despues.

-maldita sea como rayos sigue pasando esto, reclama el shinobi adolorido,

-llevo casi una semana en esto y no avanzo como rayos es tan fuerte ese sujeto-

-lo he intentado todo trampas - recuerda la ecena su doble caminando por el bosque cuando cae eb un agujero , antes de tocar el suelo estira su mano de manera sobrenatural agarrandose de un arbol y liberandose de la trampa , despues pasa por otro camino en el que activa una lluvia de flechas las cuales esquiba facilmente , para despues activar una roca gigante la cual atrapa y mueve como si nada.

-sellos- recuerda poner sellos explosivos en un camino y su doble camina por ahi sin siquiera tocarlos, inmediatamente el trata de seguirlo pero sus propios sellos le explotan.

\- genjutsu, el doble camina por otro bosque cuando depronto se cubre de nievla y ve a lo lejos un gran plato de carne , despues de mirarlo por un rato , dice debo tener hambre y se va.

-atacarlo por sorpresa - el doble va por un camino cuando ve un pescado en el piso al agacharse a recojerlo, saruyama salta de entre los arboles para atacarlo a medio vuelo su doble su doble extiende su brazo lo agarra a medio camino lo azota con el piso y lo remata con un golpe dejandolo inconciente.

\- me estoy cansando de esto y esa habilidad que tiene sera una tecnica de sangre no lo veo usar sellos - pensaba en voz alta mientras planeaba otra emboscada.

esta vez el doble caminaba en la montaña por el borde de un acantilado saruyama deja caer unar rocas y salta detras de ellas para tomarlo por sorpresa , pero cuando esta por llegar , el doble salta muy alto y lo esquiva todo por la sorpresa saruyama no alcanza a parar y cae por el acantilado..

-por favor ayudaaaaa- grita el shinobi

en ese momento una mano lo tomo del brazo y lo sube al camino , este se sorprende al darse cuenta de quien lo salva es su doble.

se queda medio en shock mientras su contraparte lo pone contra el muro para despues simplemente alejarse.

-espera ¿por que me salvaste?

\- eres tonto o que tu pediste ayuda yo solo estaba aqui.

\- pero por que lo hisiste no he hecho mas que atacarte desde que llegue-

-era el unico que podia ademas me caes bien siempre tienes esos ataques raros y nunca te rindes . le dice sonriendo una sonrisa grande una sonrisa que no recuerda haber tenido en su propia cara.

¿quien eres tu? pregunta saruyama.

\- soy monkey d. luffy y sere el rey de los piratas-

..

 **continuara.**

corto pero la verdad con el trabajo apenas me doy tiempo los capitulos se haran mas grandes cuando le agarre ritmo a esto, la verdad es que soy aun nuevo en esto, a aquellos que revisaron gracias por apoyo y concejos mas delante espero mejorar en esto


	3. Chapter 3

**cap 2**

sentados en el bosque los dos jovenes que asta hace poco luchaban entre ellos, preparan una fogata para prepararse para la noche , el muchacho ladron actua como si nada , mientras saruyama se extraña por tal comportamiento , como es que este joven tan parecido asi mismo es tan confiado con el mientras el mismo tiene sus dudas respecto a su compañia,

el fue educado en la desconfianza , su padre fue shinobi y tambien su abuelo, de su abuelo supo que era tan fuerte como el anterior kage que incluso igualaba su larai, un shinobi completamente leal a su aldea,

de su padre al cual nunca lo conocio solo sabe que desaparecio si vive o muere es algo que nunca fue confirmado, pero dicen que era leal.

su madre lo crio su educacion siempre fue sobre sellos ella esperaba que consiguiera el trabajo que tiene , ella siempre dijo leer sellos es como leer personas las marcas estan pero no significa que sirvan para lo que se ve siempre suelen ser engañosas,

el siempre se sintio orgulloso de saber leer personas y cuando logro obtener el trabajo que su madre queria, en su rostro no vio orgullo, tal ves alivio u otra cosa en ese momento se dio cuenta que aun su madre puede no ser sincera,

-estas muy callado - comenta su interlocutor

-solo pensando-

-en que -

-me sorprende el hecho de que te he estado cazando por una semana y aqui estas como si no fuera la gran cosa-pregunta intrigado .

\- heheheheheh es que a mi me cazan todo el tiempo incluso mis amigos- comenta alegre

-tus amigos te cazan ¿pero por que?- pregunta confundido .

-suelo robarles comida de ves en cuando - comenta sin dejar de sonreir

\- sabes no tienes que robar con tu habilidad podrias volverte un ninja como yo.

\- eres un ninja-con brillo en los ojos-sugoiii-

-no lo sabias he estado utilisando tecnicas shinobi en tu contra desde que nos conocimos -

\- oohh eso eran-

-y tu podrias ser un ninja tambien -

-en serio

-claro y podrias tener misiones de shinobi

-sugoii-

-luchar con oponentes fuertes-

-hehehehe-

\- solo tenemos que ir a mi aldea para que los feudales te den ciudadania y te aran ninja de mi aldea-

luffy se le queda mirando raro y pregunta

-¿que son los feudales?

-son los dueños de nuestras tierras nuetros principales clienten a quienes nosotros servimos-

-¿son como los novles? pregunta en un tono serio.

\- si mi investigacion es correcta si ellos seria como los novles de tu tierra.

acto seguido luffy lanza un suspiro desepcionado se recuesta en un arbol cercano mientras se tapa la cara con su sombrero y dice

-pense que los ninjas eran geniales pero si trabajan para los novles no deben serlo tanto-

\- ¿que estas tratando de decir? - pregunta enojado el ninja

-deberias saberlo trabajas para ellos-

-¿saber que?

luffy lo mira fijamente y pregunta

-¿en serio no lo sabes?

a la mañana siguiente

lo jovenes va por un paramo atras de la ciudad el lugar parece que hace mucho tubo un incendio grande que dejo destrozado el lugar .

-que es este lugar-

-aqui habia un pueblo es donde los novles tiran la basura las personas aqui vivian de lo que los novles tiraban , pero un dia alguien importante vino , y para no verse mal los novles de esta tierra quemaron la basura , con todo y las personas que vivian aqui, yo estaba aqui vi este lugar arder.

\- mientes eso es imposoblo los novles no harian ese tipo de cosas-

\- como lo sabes conoces a alguno de tus novles -

\- yo no pero eso no quiere decir -

-por ellos perdi a mi hermano-

-tu que tenias un hermano-

\- su nombre era sabo el solo queria ser libre salir de la isla y cuando los novles vieron su barco solo por que pasaba cerca de ellos lo mataron .

\- no tiene sentido los feudales no arian - y fue entonces que saruyama recordo cada guerra cada conflicto entre naciones no es por los shinobis si no por territorio para los feudales.

\- y yo trabajo para ellos-murmura para si mismo -

en ese momento saruyama se inclina en la pared y empieza a reevaluar su vida empezando desde su graduacion todo ha sido por la aldea , a el le gustaba ir de mision pero sus superiores lo mandaron a los laboratorios el era bueno en eso pero realmente lo iso por que quizo, o por que se lo ordenaron. hacer lo que la aldea necesita eso es lo que hace cada shinobi pero para que para un grupo de personas que casi no ven y que pueden quitarles todo si asi lo quieren,

realmente vale la pena esa vida.

 **otro capitulo corto**

 **se acercael fin de esta parte espero que les guste.**


	4. Chapter 4

**cap 3**

luego de su charla con luffy saruyama va a la ciudad a investigar , algo en su interior le aseguraba que el prospecto a pirata no mentia pero queria comprovarlo , no queria creer que los novles quienes en su mundo serian como los feudales harian tal cosa,

luego de disfrazarse se cuela en la ciudad disfrazado de soldado y se informa de quienes son los dueños de la ciudad el los siguio durante todo el dia les iso sombra y lo que vio lo enfermo, vio inutilidad , prepotencia , discriminacion .

los novles de esa tierra no les importa la gente comun muchomenos los pobres,

disfrasandose de un novle de otra ciudad se acerco buscando plitica y pregunto.

-por cierto escuche que fueron visitados por alguien muy importante hace algunos años que no tenian algio desagradable del otro lado del muro-

-oh no te preocupes nos desisimos de esas basuras atiempo me horroriza pensar lo que el tenryubito hubiera dicho si lo hubiera notado , principalmente luego que ese barco pirata se cruzo en su camino, - comenta uno de ellos.

-si tubimos suerte que el quisiera practicar tiro al blanco con esa basura , -contesta otro

-realmente me alegra que se divertido con eso ese pequeño barco no tubo oportunidad-

esos comentarios lo horrorizaron esa gente no tenia alma eran mounstros , luffy tenia razon

despues de eso el se aparto disculpandose afirmando que tenia algo que hacer.

que los novles del mundo de su contraparte sean asi no significa que los de su tierra sean igual, o si ,muchas cosas pasaron por su mente ,

y decidio volver con luffy necesitaba aclarar su mente, y hablar con el otra ves.

luego de horas lo encontro frente a lo que podria considerarse una perrera mal construida,

-¿que es este lugar?

-es mi cas la construi yo mismo que te parece- contesta con su ya caracteristica sonrisa

-oye esta casa es muy resistente-lo dice mientras la palmea acto seguido la casa se desbarata.

-quueee se rompio esto es tu culpa-

-como es mi culpa-

-si no te hubieras burlado de ella en estos momentos estaria intacta- lebantando sus puños

\- eso no tiene logica- mientras saca un cunai

luego de mirarse por un rato luffy se calma y pregunta

-¿de todos modos que haces aqui?-

\- vengo de la ciudad tienes razon tus novles son monstruos pero no creo que los mios sean igual por lo menos no lo creere asta que los vea- guardando su arma.

-si se que no todos pueden ser malos digo sabo era uno de ellos y no lo era-

\- espera digiste que tu hermano era un novle si es asi entonces tu eres novle tambien- asombrado.

-no eramos hermanos de sangre cuando los hombres beben sake a la luz de la luna se convierten en hermanos-

\- y que hacia un novle digo por que estaba contigo-pregunta intrigado

-el no queria ser un novle asi que escapo de la ciudad -

-espera estas diciendo que alguien no queria los lujos de ser un novle-

-el queria ser pirata como yo y as-

-¿as?

\- mi otro hermano-

-tambien era novle-

-no el era hijo de gold rogers-se tapa la boca al momento

-quuueeeeeeeeeeee te refieres a al mismo gold rogers el rey de los piratas-

en ese instante luffy lo agarra y cubre su boca mientras mira a todos lados

-baja la voz que es un secreto-

-pero como eseso posible de lo que he averiguado ese sujeto no tenia familia-

-no lo se el abuelo no me dijo-

-a todo esto que significa ser rey de los piratas-

-algun dia lo sere y cuando lo sea sere el hombre mas libre del mundo , navegare por todo el mundo y comere todos los tipos de carne que hay, junto con mis nakamas.

-eso es un sueño muy grande , pero que si no lo logras, -

-entonces significara que asta ahi llege pero no fracasare , yo llegare asta el final-

saruyama vio sus ojos el aprendio a distinguir cuando alguien miente , y no hay mentira en ellos el de verdad piensa viajar por el mundo en busqueda de ese puesto de rey pirata y por un momento sintio envidia , luffy hace todo lo que el quiere hacer, mientras el mismo solo hace lo que su aldea quiere que haga.

-tu crees ¿tuu crees que yo pueda hacer algo como tu? no ser rey de los piratas si no hacer algo por mi mismo asi de grande- pregunta

\- eso no lo se - contesta - eso solo lo sabras tu si lo intentas-

con esas palabra saruyama piensa en cambiar , y decide vivir su vida de manera diferente.

-entonces volvere a casa al campo ya me canse de laboratorios pedire que me den misiones , no mas encierro es hora de cambiar-

-bien dicho - comenta luffy aunque el no sabia que queria decir si se ve alegre por eso debe ser bueno.

\- necesito descansar unos dias para hacer el sello podrias ayudarme-

-puedes quedarte en mi casa -comenta luffy señalando los restos de madera en el suelo.

\- creo que seguire en el bosque- comenta el ninja

dias despues en un campo abierto saruyama se dedica a preparar el sello . }

como regalo de despedida le entrega a luffy un kunai con algunos sellos marcados,

-esta cosa tiene unos sellos que lo endurece estoy seguro que con la fuerza suficiente podrias clavarlo en un muro de acero.

-sugoiii, toma - luffy le entrega un inmenso costal a saruyama- es algo de fruta que recolecte para que no te de hambre en el camino.

-pero mi viaje no es de... sabes que gracias por el gesto cuando domine este jutsu ten por seguro que vendre de visita.-

se despide saruyama mientras ejecuta el sello esperando volver a casa..

pero no lo iso.

 **fin de parte 1**

 **bueno podria parecer que es el fin pero no apenas es el comienzo de esta aventura .**

 **gracias ma mcdu por sus concejos y apoyo y tambien a los que leen esto dondequiera que esten nos vemos en el proximo cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**cap 4.**

saruyama mira a su alrededor edificios de cristal y concreto, calles llenas de vehiculos mucho mas pequeños y modernos que los que ha visto nunca, calles llenas de gente con ropa que va de lo colorido a lo opaco, y mas negocios de los que ha visto nunca ,

algo le dice que tal ves el no este en su aldea.

de pronto escucha ungrito de asombro , y ve que esta frente a si mismo otra ves , solo que el muchacho frente a el ,no se parece a el o a monkey d , es un muchacho con lo que parece ser un uniforme negro y mochila roja ,

-wow ¿de donde saliste? ¿esa es tu habilidad? , hey te pareces a mi - pregunta el muchacho asombrado.

-ho no otra ves dime de casualidad te llamas luffy-

-tashibana luffy por que -

-yo soy saruyama luffy- sacando una identificacion de su bolsillo una credencial que le permite entrar a laboratorios en kumo

-que clase de identificacion es esa se ve muy basica donde esta el chip de identidad-

\- el quee-

-esto- sacando su credencial de estudiante la cual contiene dicho chip

-eso no hay de donde vengo- informa

-vienes de un pueblo atrazado o algo parecido-

de pronto un gran estruendo se escucha y un sugeto enorme cargando un camion pasa por la calle aplastando todo.

\- vaya alguien ha robado un camion de seguridad, sigueme esto se pondra interesante- mientras corre en direccion del ladron,

para ver a una mujer gigante detenerlo.

saruyama se asombra de eso el aoido de las tecnicas de los akimichi , pero nunca habia oido que una mujer las hiciera y menos con una ropa tan entallada.

tachibana lo mira y pregunta

\- ¿nunca habias visto algo de esto?-

\- no -

\- eres identico a mi te llamas igual pero pero nunca habias visto esto ¿que hace tu kirk?-

-mi que-

-lo que te da tus poderes -

-yo no tengo eso -

-pero te vi aparecer de la nada-

-eso fue debido a un jutsu que aun no controlo no a un como lo llamas kirk ¿que es eso de todas formas-

-igual a mi y no conoces esta ciudad ni que es un kirk no me digas que vienes de otra realidad- pregunta en broma

-que es otra realidad- contesta seriamente.

-ahora lo entiendo tu vienes de una realidad en que usan magia en ves de ciencia-

\- mis jutsus no son magia, bienen de una concentracion de chackra que es una conbinacion de poderes fisicos mentales y espirituales con los que puedo manipular la-

-magia entiendo, -

-que no es magia - contesta enojado haciendo que todos alrededor comienzen a mirarlos.

\- oye nos estan mirando alejemonos un poco-

despues de caminar un ratopor las calles de la ciudad saruyama no deja de asombrarse de los vehiculos y las pantallas en las tiendas ,los televisores en su tierra son en verdad muy basicos comparados con estos,

el duo entra en un edificio

-vivo con mi familia en la parte de arriba -

\- este lugar es muy avanzado-

\- quedras decir esta realidad-

-que es todo eso que dices de realidades-

\- realidad o dimension no estoy muy seguro- saca un artefanto rectangular/(un celular)y se pone a pasar el dedo por la pantall- creo que lo tengo por aqui tienes suerte de que me guste la ciencia ficcion aqui esta es un libro llamado crisis en las tierras infinitas ,donde un grupo de heroes conoce a otro grupo de heroes de otro mundo leelo es interesante,

saruyama toma el artefacto sin saber como usarlo en eso , tachibana nota su falta de entendimiento y le da una explicacion rapida de como usar el aparato, saryama empieza a leer la historia y luego de horas de lectura empieza a comprender , el no viene de otra ciudad como pensaba viene de otra dimencion entera, y comienza a comprender por que las cosas son tan diferentes de su mundo .

-entonces somo la misma persona-

-pero de diferentes dimenciones-

-quisiera saber mas de tu mundo-

señalando un escritorio le muestra su computarora y dice

-aqui tenemos algo llamado internet tiene toda la informacion que necesitas , trata de solo leer lo basico es mucho que leer-

-no te preocupes leo rapido no creo que me tome mucho leer este internet .

 **continuara.**

 **no quisiera terminar aqui pero el deber llama**

 **bueno de esto va la historia antes de por fin volver a su mundo saruyama pasara por varios mundos . este es el de boku no hero academia.**

 **tengo una lista de mundos al cual el personaje ira, entre anime, manga, series americanas , peliculas.**

 **grasias a los que leen esto y los veo en el proximo cap**


	6. Chapter 6

**cap 5**

el silencio reina en la habitacion por la ventana se nota que el dia se acaba , en la pared central del cuartoun reloj muertra las 7 pm, los dos muchachos en el cuarto se encuentran absortos en lo que hacen ,

uno de ellos revisa informacion en una computadora, pagina tras pagina de informacion inutil e util, sobre la historia de ese mundo , lleba horas pegado en eso .

el otro por otro lado parece estar resilviendo problemas de matematicas en un cuaderno.

de pronto la puerta se habre entra una mujer al rededor de sus treinta con un traje de oficinista y cargando varias grandes bolsas de supermercado.

\- oye luffy ¿no ha llegado tu padre ?-volteando al rededor- ayudame a acomodar esto en la cocina, -

-voy - contesta tachibana al mismo tiempo saruyama se lebanta y ayuda a su contraparte

\- oh tienes compañia momento que, ¿eres uno de esos cambiaforma?- comenta asombrada

-no en realidad- contesta saruyama

-es mi contraparte de otra dimension - contesta tachibana

-¿tuu quuee?-

-viene de otra dimension un mundo diferente por lo que me ha comentado no hay heroes ahi-

\- dejeme decir que se ve mas joven que mi madre y mas delgada-

\- oh es que me cuido y no cambien el tema que es ese juego de que eres de otra dimension-

\- no es juego es enserio si no crees compruevalo- volteando a saruyama- su kirk es como un detector de mentiras-

ella se acerca a saruyama y lo toma de la muñeca

-¿dime tu nombre, tu edad y lugar de nacimiento?- pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara

-saruyama luffy, catorse , kumo-

\- dice la verdad pero como es posible-extrañada

-tienen magia en su mundo-

-no es magia -molesto-te sigo diciendo que los jutsus no son magia-

-¿jutsus?- pregunta la madre

-son tecnicas que usan chackra-

-olvidalo ¿ tu contraparte se quedara a cenar?-

-si no pude regresar a su mundo ¿puede quedarse?-

-esto no es un cachorro-

-me tomara unos dias reunir la energia necesaria agrdeceria si pudieran ayudarme -

-bien por mi no hay problema pero preguntale a tu padre ya no ha de tardar en llegar- mirando el relog

\- ¿tu padre?- saruyama comenta con curiosidad mientras ayuda a acomodar la cocina.

-es un heroe tiene el poder de controlar el viento su nombre de heroe es kamikazi- metiendo productos en la alacena

\- lo que pasa es que nunca conoci al mio- pasandole cosas a la madre

\- que en serio-se asombra el joven

-eso es triste- comenta la madre

-en mi mundo la verdad no se si esta muerto o no pero no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca-

-viejo eso es duro, digo mi padre puede ser algo distante en ocaciones pero siempre esta aqui-

en ese momento se habre la puerta y entra un hombre con una inmensa capa verde , botas y pantalones negros, una camisa negra, sin mangas que muestra brazos que han sido trabajados en esfuerzo , voltea a su familia y dice

-buenas noches, ho hay invitados- en untono casi sin emociones

-es mi contraparte de otra dimension-

-¿tuu quuee?-

una extensa explicacion despues. en la sala

\- toma su brazo quiero hacerle unas preguntas- le dice a su esposa, ella se hacerca y lo hace

-¿esto es una espevie de trampa de uno de mis enemigos?-pregunta mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

-no- contesta

-¿eres alguna especie de clon?¿o con un poder de transformacion?-

-no y no-

-¿pretendes dañar a mi familia?-

-noo- contesta rapido el biene de un mundo de desconfiados las preguntas se le hacen directas y sencillas en su mundo un interrogatorio seria mas duro a el no le parece extraño todo esto mientras que a su contraparte de este mundo perace ponerlo nervioso

-eso es todo dices que no tienes donde ir bien puedes quedarte aqui , por unos dias, solo no causes destrosos-

el heroe y su esposa entran en la cocina dejando a los jovenes en la sala.

-wow nunca lo habia visto tan serio-

-en mi mundo un interrogatorio es habitual no puedes ir a un lugar sin dar respuestas- comenta saruyama

mientras en la cocina.

-notaste sus ojos- pregunta el hombre

-sin duda es un niño soldado- contesta

-no se de donde vino pero tiene entrenamiento, estoy seguro que no hara daño pero por si las dudas hay que mantener un ojo en el- mientras regresa a la sala

sala.

-a todo esto tu padre se llama kamikasi-

-no es su nombre de heroe lo tiene por que puede controlar el viento-

-a si por cierto ¿cual es tu poder?

en ese momento la familia en el cuarto se quedan congelados.

 **continuara.**

 **bueno asta aqui los veo en el proximo capitulo**

 **para los que leen ete fic tengo una lista de mundos a los cual saruyama ira pero si alguien quiere que llege a un mundo en especifico que me lo diga en una revision estare esperando.**

 **dimentor y urano gracias por sus reviciones eso me ayuda mucho.**


	7. Chapter 7

**cap 6**

nuevamente inicia en un cuarto silencioso , saruyama se da cuenta que tal ves abrio un tema delicado tal ves su poder es algo que le da problemas o tal ves...

-sucede algo- pregunta rompiendo el silencio del cuarto la madre parece que dira algo pero es interrumpida por el hijo

-lo que sucede es que yo no tengo una habilidad , - comenta

-no es algo raro en ocaciones cuando dos personas tienen familia y los dos tienen habilidades pasa que su decendencia obtiene las dos habilidades y tambien pasa que podrian anularse entre si- contesta bajando la mirada

-pero no es la gran cosa - comenta sonriendo - aun puedo ser muchas cosas policia, bombero , publisista-

\- ya para yo... lo siento no queria incomodarte-

\- pero no es-

\- tenemos el mismo rostro no puedes engañarme tu querias ser un heroe cierto.-

\- es verdad que queria pero-

-aslo-

-que -

-que lo hagas -

-eso es estupido uno no puede ser un heroe sin poderes-

\- si es asi entonces tengo una idea yo no tengo un kirk-

-y eso que -

\- puedo hacer esto .- en ese momento el salta a la pared y se pega con los pies en el techo.

-solo tienes que aprender a controlar chackra te tomara tiempo pero tu eres yo puedes hacerlo-

\- en serio crees que pueda serlo un un heroe- con lagrimas

\- eso no puedo saberlo eso solo lo sabras tu mismo- seriamente

\- enseñame-

\- esperen un momento - interrupe el padre- ¿eso es peligroso?- le pregunta a saruyama

\- solo si no se tiene cuidado , si sigue mis indicaciones no habra problema -

\- cuales son los riesgos -

-los mismos que tendria un atleta entrenando -

\- yuei empieza en un año crees que pueda hacerlo-pregunta el padre

saruyama mira a tachibana y dice

\- con un año podras hacer lo basico el resto dependera de tu voluntad-

-cuando empezamos-

\- empezamos con las reglas - dice el padre

\- si vas a hacer esto lo aras bien no importa cuanto tengas que entrenar tus calificaciones las vas a mantener , no quiero ver que reprueves las calificaciones tambien son necesarias para entrar sabes , lo as entendido-

-si -

-entonces termina tu tarea ya mañana veran lo del entrenamiento-

los siguientes dias comenzaron el entrenamiento empezron los primeros dias concentrandose en entrenamiento fisico , primero queria provar su nivel , si bien no era un atleta tampoco estaba tan abajo , todos los dias terminaban con meditacio ,

mientras tachibana meditaba saruyama escribia en un cuaderno lo cual llamo la atencion de tachibana y pregunta.

-¿que escribes?-

-un manual de entrenamiento yo no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aqui tengo un mundo al cual volver por lo que pienso dejarle un manual a tu padre para que continue tu entrenamiento-

¿te vas?

-llevo mas de dos semanas fuera de casa mi propia madre estara preocupada-

-ya veo -

-valla ya me dio hambre a ya recuerdo- saruyama saca de entre sus ropas un pergamino lo extiende en el suelo y de el surje un inmenso costal del tamaño de tres gentes,

-luffy pirata me dio esto es alguna fruta que recolecto de despedida - el costal tiene fruta de gran variedad , piñas ,manzanas , naranjas melones, saruyama toma una manzana y la empieza a comer, mientras vuelve a la escritura tratando de no distraerse con nada.

-que manzanas mas grandes puedo tomar una-

-claro- contesta

-valla que manzana mas rara ... puagggg esta cosa sabe horrible- se queja tachibana

\- aha espera un momento fruta rara que sabe horrible oh rayos ¡escupe eso rapido¡

se abalanza contra el tratando de aplicarle la maniobra hemblish

-yaa sueltameeee- grita tachibana acto seguido el sillon enfrente de el sale volando contra el muro.

-ooohhhh diablos- comenta saruyama

 **continuara.**

 **bueno que creen que paso ya lo sabran en el proximo capitulo**

 **mis agradecimientos a mis revisores .**

 **nos vemos en el sig capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**cap 7**

 **los personajes de este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

 **el capitulo que sigue.**

comenzamos en la sala del hogar tachibana ,donde la familia y agregado tienen otra reunion familiar

-deacuerdo- comenzo el padre de familia

-expliquenme que fue lo que paso , en un momento estoy haciendo mi trabajo en el otro,

recibo una llamada de tu madre y descubro que partes rocas con gritos, que fue lo que paso, y tu- señalando a saruyama -que quieres decir con que eso no es un kirk-

al ver la expresion de enfado del heroe kamikazi y su esposa, internamente saruyama se alegra de no haber conocido a su padre.

\- bueno pues vera en el otro mundo al que fui-

\- el mundo pirata- completa tachibana

-si el mundo pirata, existen estas cosas llamadas frutas del diablo , -

el hombre y mujer asienten.

-cuando le das una mordida obtienes un poder-

-estas diciendome ¿que en el otro mundo hay frutas magicas que conceden poderes a los que las comen?- pregunta con indiferencia la madre

-buennooo es mas como una maldicion-

-qqquuuueeeee- enojado el padre

-la fruta te da un poder si pero lo hace quitandote la habilidad de nadar , el agua ahora es su punto devil ya no podra nadar , y una misision en rios o mares podria ser mortal para el,-

-le diste a mi hijo una fruta maldita- pregunta el padre

-fue un accidente , luffy pirata de dio un costal de fruta de regalo no creo que el haya sabido que tenia frutas del diablo mezcladas-

-encontramos seis con la mia-

-no estas ayudando-

-estan seguro de eso ahora el no puede nadar-

-fuimos a una picina cercana al entrar, el experimento devilidad si hubieramos ido a un lugar mas hondo hubiera tenido que sacarlo-

-espera un momento no dijiste que el luffy pirata habia comido una de esas , -

-si -

\- y que el se estaba preparando para ser pirata-

-si-

-el sabe que el agua es su punto devil-

-si yo mismo tube que sacarlo del rio una ves-

-es idiota acaso-

-comparado con que por que hay muchos niveles que-

-bueno no creo que sea un problema entonces-

-hijo creo que no entiendes el punto ser un heroe se ha vuelto mas peligroso para ti , puede que tengas un poder pero tambien una devilidad y una que pueda ser usada en ti en mas formas de lo que crees-

-antes me rendi ahora no volvere a hacerlo, sere un heroe y eso es definitivo -

-hijo ya antes te he hablado lo terrible que es seguir este camino estas conciente que esto solo aumentara el peligro estas seguro que quieres hacerlo- dice el padre

-solo nos preocupa tu seguridad- completa la madre.

-no quiero volver a sentirme igual, que vivo la vida conformandome, ademas si un criminal pirata puede vivir su vida asi yo como heroe tengo que mostrar aun mas valor- cruzando de brazos.

en ese momento sus padres se dan cuenta que todo esta dicho no hay manera que el cambie de opinion ahora el muchacho sera un heroe lo quieran o no , asi que hacen lo que creen que es correcto y lo apoyan.

-deacuerdo parece que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinion , pero tienes que darte cuenta que tu entrenamiento acaba de aumentar- comenta el padre

-no te dejare ser heroe asta que minimo aprendas esa habilidad shinobi de caminar en el Agua me as entendido-

-si señor-

-y tuu- señalando a saruyama - mas vale que lo ayudes-

-si señor-

-bien a todo esto que habilidad obtuviste-

-no se el nombre pero tengo una idea de lo que hace el es una especie de cañon sonico, su cuerpo se a adaptado para eso, como pueden notar cuando el habla es como si tubiera un altavoz asi que por favor baja el volumen- reclama

-lo siento supongo que es algo a lo que tendre que acostumbrarme- comenta poniendo una mano sobre su voca-

-cuando el llega a ciertos nivel digamos un grito las hondas sonoras en direccion de su boca producen que se rompan las cosal , tambien tiene una mejora fisica ,su cuerpo se volvio mas denso , lo que creo que fue para que su cuerpo pueda resistir lanzar tal poder-

-¿la fruta iso que su cuerpo se adaptara naturalmente a su nueva habilidad?- pregunta la madre

-asi parece ser-

-eso quiere decir que soy mas fuerte-

-quiere decir que tu cuerpo es mas resistente si quieres ser mas fuerte tendras que entrenarlo-

-bueno aun no provamos sus limites tal ves deveriamos empezar por eso.-

-excelente hagamoslo ahora-

\- bueno creo que todavia podemos- saruyama

-lo haran mañana es tarde y el tiene escuela- la madre

-pero-

-mañana-

\- cariño creoo-

en ese momento ella lo mira directamente a los ojos

\- ya la oyeron chicos descanse y mañana iremos a un bosque cercano que conozco a revisar sus limites.-

al dia siguiente.

luffy tachibana sale del instituto dirigiendose a su hogar para estar listo para su viaje al bosque, esa mañana empezo como las anteriores , mas entrenamiento fisico, segun saruyama antes de aprender sobre el chackra uno tiene que ampliar sus reservas sobre este,el dice que incluso los genios no pueden lograr nada sin tener reservas de este, por lo que una hora de ejercicio y una de meditacion con la estupida hoja antes de la escuela son necesarios,

cuando depronto una corriete de aire lo golpea haciendo que cubra su cara para evitar dañar sus ojos , y entonces siente como algo lo toma de la parte de atras de su uniforme y lo saca volando de las calles , al subir la mirada nota a su padre que lo sostiene y le dice.

-no ibamos a ir en auto-

-tu madre lo ocupaba ademas asi es mas rapido-

pronto surcan los cielos de la ciudad elevandose sobre ella y dejandola atras llegan a un claro en el area boscosa, encuentran a saruyama esperandolos.

-muy bien preparemonos quiero que apuntes a esa direccion y enfoces un grito fuerte pero no demasiado- comenta señalando a una direccion cerca de un area montañosa.

tachibana obedece lanza su grito el cual logra tirar tres arboles que estaban en su camino antes de perder fuerza el cuarto logro pararlo .

\- bien quiero que intentes algo mas quiero que lo enfoques , por el momento solo estas gritando quiero que intentes controlar su curso ,quiero ver si pedes reducir el rango , basicamente quiero que reduscas esto- haciendo una medida entre sus manos de medio metro que es el ancho probable del ataque - a esto- achicando la medida a diez centimetros.

\- no se si pueda hacerlo -

-intentalo-

\- si aprendes a enfocar esto tu ataque tus ataques podranser utilizado mejor. lo principal siempre es proteger a los civiles- su padre comenta

\- lo intentare -

el vuelve a usar su grito con resultados similares , lo intenta de nuevo con resultados mejores , asi paso esa tarde usando su poder tratando de reducir su radio ,

al final del dia el logro reducir su ataque cuando noto una diferencia al hacer su ataque de manera mas enfocada , fue capaz de aumentar la fuerza del impacto.

-seis arboles -comenta saruyama tomando nota del asunto mientras tachibana esta de rodillas a un lado recuperando el aliento.

\- y aun no usa lo maximo de su ataque-kamikazi se volvera muy fuerte penso

-a tenido un buen inicio, pero esto solo es el comienzo-

-esto no va a gustarme verdad-

-puede que termines odiandonos despues de esto hijo-

varios dias de entrenamiento infernal despues.

-he terminado el libro sobre control de chakra y las tecnicas de pegarse a los muros y caminar sobre agua esta seguro que no quiere que le de una guia de taijutsu-

-el combate cuerpo a cuerpo siempre es mejor si lo aprende de alguien , me tomare un tiempo y lo entrenare yo mismo, -

\- estas seguro que quieres irte - comenta la madre - tenerte aqui es como tener un segundo hijo -comenta abrazandolo

\- grasias pero no no puedo quedarme tengo un mundo al cual volver-

-antes de que te vallas toma esto- entregandole un telefono celular - ya te explique como funciona.

-dudo que este telefono tenga cobertura en otro mundo-

-lo se pero le puse memoria nueva tiene un terabite, de peliculas clasicas, y una gran cantidad de libros y comics que podran entretenerte.

-te recuerdo que no debes luchar solo nunca consigue un equipo los, shinobis al graduarse de la academia usualmente son puestos en equipos de tres, para cubrir sus devilidades, de preferencia consigue a alguien que pueda nadar bien.

-que tengas un viaje seguro, te extrañaremos - comenta la madre

-alejate de los problemas- el padre -y no olvides que aqui tienes un lugar donde quedarte

\- grasias por todo -

y con lagrimas en los ojos propias y de su contraparte saruyama parte de este mundo esperando que el proximo sea su propia tierra , temiendo que como ell libro dice las tierras sean infinitas.

 **continuara.**

 **bueno asta aqui llego el mundo de boku no hero, tal ves mas adelante ponga un epilogo de lo que sucedera en ese mundo con su luffy.**

 **siguiente mundo una tragedia.**

 **agradesco las reviciones y ya tengo ideas para esos mundos, repito si alguien quiere que lo mande a cierto mundo agregenlo en las reviciones y ya vere donde lo acomodo , sin mas me despido asta la proxima.**

en un claro


	9. Chapter 9

luffyverso

 **cap 8**

 **rayos he olvidado decir esto en cada capitulo,**

 **los personajes de este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores asi que por favor no me demanden, nada me pertenece .**

 **un año despues.**

luego de un entrenamiento infernal tashibana luffy se prepara para su examen de ingreso a la academia, el enorme edificio ante el lo impresiona, hay una gran cantidad de gente entrando , y es cuando entra que el enfrenta a su mas odiado enemigo.

-examen escrito por que tenia que ser examen escrito, papa tenia razon aqui no se andan en las ramas , bueno creo que lo ise bien , por suerte estaba preparado para esto ,-pensando

-deacuerdo se acerca el examen fisico, debo evitar el robot de cero puntos y destruir todos los de tres puntos que pueda debo prepararme que fue lo que me dijeron para esto-

flashback

retrocedamos a el departamento que es su hogar tiempo antes que saruyama partiera

-de acuerdo hijo hay algunas cosas que debemos decirte sobre esto del entrenamiento-

-nunca pelees solo una cosa es entrenamiento otra muy diferente es batalla, en las aldeas los graduados de academia son puestos en equipos de tres hombres, para cubrir sus devilidades de preferencia busca a alguien que nade bien-

le dijo saruyama

-todo tiene que ver con el control , entiende esto no puedes usar tu poder libremente , puedes dañar a la gente a tu alrededor, mientras menos lo uses en batallas cerradas mejor- le dijo su padre

-siempre mira hacia atras no digo que te dristraigas con eso pero siempre puede haber un olvidado , los examenes fisicos siempre son peligrosos y hay alumnos que podrian lastimarse seriamente, lo mismo se aplica cuando te gradues siempre habra ciudadanos que pueden lastimarse-

fin de flashback

devuelta al presente tachibana luffy se dirige al area donde seran revisados, mientras avanza nota a una prospecto a alumna cuyo cuerpo tiene caracteristicas de los anfibios, delgada y bajita le llega a la altura del pecho, cabello largo negro, el avanza rapido asta que llega frente a ella y pregunta.

-¿oye tu nadas rapido ?-

la chica con un tono de calma y seriedad contesta - si por-

-perfecto de ahora en adelante tu seras mi nakama- comenta emocionado

-¿no es muy temprano para formar equipo ? ¿que no se hacia eso cuando se gradua la gente?-

-no te fijes por pequeñeses de ahora en adelante somos equipo-

-todavia no decido -

-pero ya lo decidi yo-

-eso es egoista, yo pienso ser rescatista -

\- eso es perfecto por que dejame decirte que voy a necesitar que me salves muchas veces- sonriendo

-ok digamos que acepto que hay para mi -

-mucha gente que salvar una vida llena de aventura y todos los enemigos que quieras golpear-

-que eso no es lo que tienen todos los heroes - sin dejar su tono calmado

-bueno que tal esto te aydare en todo lo que necesites -

-todo-

-si lo puedo hacer consideralo hecho-

-ok acepto-

\- oh sii ya tengo mi primer nakama-

\- mi nopmbre es tachibana luffy- extendiendo la mano sonriendo

-tsuyu asui- estrechandola

\- el examen empezara pronto- dice mientras avanza hacia el sitio del examen saltando dejandolo atras

-y ya cumple con sus funciones eso es dedicacion- siguiendola

al llegar a la zona el examen comienza todos salen corriendo directamente a la busqueda de los robots , el se mueve siguiendo a su compañera , notando como sus habilidades perecen mucho a como se moveria un sapo a una rana,

el enfrenta las maquinas con una combinacion de artes marciales , la fruta del diablo le dio resistencia a su cuerpo , y su entrenamiento de control de chacra aumento su fuerza,

en una combinacion ella toma a un robot con su lengua y lo inmoviliza mientras el con una patada lo rompe,

luego el la toma y la arroja al aire lo cual ella aprovecha para aplastar a otro,

pronto la dupla consiguio varios puntos, repitiendo sus acciones.

cuando escuchan un grito un muchacho lastimado esta siendo seguido por uno de los robots ,tsuyu salta a una farola cercana y usando su lengua lo saca del camino mientras tachibana enfrenta la maquina, con otra patada voladora.

tsuyu salta a el techo de un edificio cercano y mira el panorama hay algunos estudiantes lastimados por la prueva.

-hay algunos heridos-

-¿quieres ayudar? adelante te sigo- pregunta tachibana quien habia escalado asta ella

\- ¿estas bien con esto podria afectarnos?-

-somos heroes es lo que hacemos-

y asi el equipo se dedico a ayudar a los heridos asta que aparecio uno gigante el cero

-con razon querian que lo esquibaramos ese se ve peligroso- comenta tachibana

-no podemos pelear contra todo espera mira hay una herida- la calmada tsuyu

-donde - volteando a mirar cuando ve a una muchacha en el camino del mastodonte metalico el iba a ayudar cuando depronto un borron verde pasa sobre el , un chico de cabello revuelto pasa a gran velocidad volando hacia el robot el impacta , y el gigante cae acia atras destrozado.

el depronto empiezan a brillarle los ojos y dice -sssuuuggoiiiii eso fue genial , tsuyu quiero a ese en nuestro equipo, el tipo puede volar.-

-no creo que pueda volar-

-¿por que lo dices?-

-por que esta callendo en picada en estos momentos-

-que-

entonces lo ven caer ambos se acercan a intentar atraparlo pero la chica que salvo , le devuelve el favor haciendolo flotar, cuando se acercan el muchacho antes de caer inconciente menciona el hecho de no tener puntos.

el muchacho es llevado a la enfermeria a descansar con la prueba terminada solo faltan las calificaciones , tachibana se despide de su nakama

-muy bien es hora de irse nos encontraremos cuando inicien las clases-extendiendo su mano

ella estrecha su mano - no quieres mi numero de telefono para estar en contacto-

-esa es otra buena idea excelente trabajo nakama-

ellos intercambian numero y el se despide prometiendo buscarla cuando las clases comiencen, y se dirige a casa,

esa noche durante la cena el comenta los hechos del dia a sus padres.

\- y este tipo que derroto al robot gigante para salvar a una alumna atrapada por los escombros, fue genial voy a hacer que se una a mi equipo-

-¿que tan grande dices que era?- pregunta su padre

\- no se creo que 10 metros-

-una pregunta por que no usaste tu poder en el-

-iba a hacerlo pero se me adelanto ademas la muchacha estaba demaciado cerca pudo salir lastimada-

-me alegra saber que as aprendido a usarlo de manera responsable- comenta su madre

tachibana depronto mira al vacio .

-sucede algo hijo-

\- nada aveces me pregunto que estara haciendo saruyama recuerdo que ya es un año de que se fue. -

-si no a visitado es probable que aun no controle esa tecnica- comenta el padre

-ojala se hubiera quedado que estara haciendo-

pasamos a otra ecena a donde esta saruyama pero antes momentos despues que dejo a esa familia llego a otro mundo , en donde el clima no estaba a su favor una lluvia torrencial cae sobre el , y el esta estatico,

el lugar donde esta es un cementerio, cuando el llego el volteo a todos lados ,su contraparte no estaba cerca , no como en las otras dimenciones es entoces cuando lo nota un nombre en una lapida, luffy nicolai descanse en paz ,

y es cuando se dio cuenta que si estaba cerca de su contraparte..

 **continuara.**

 **primero una disculpa trate de corregir el captulo anterior y por accidente lo reenvie**

 **siguiente capitulo veremos que paso aqui**

 **gracias a los que leen este fic y mas a los que revisan los veo luego.**


	10. Chapter 10

**luffyverso 9**

 **los personajes de este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores nada me pertenece.**

 **bueno es hora de continuar.**

Empezamos donde termino en el cementerio una tarde lluviosa , saruyama lleva rato parado en esa lluvia no sabe por que , cierto la tumba frente a el es solo una representacion, de el mismo en ese mundo , pero no son nada , nunca se vieron ni saludaron siquiera.

mas sin embargo algo en el se siente extraño vuelve a leer , luffy nicolai descanse en paz,

con fecha de hace tres años segun un periodico local , el solo era un niño de 11 años el estaba por graduarse de la academia a esa edad.

no tiene nada que ver con la persona en esa tumba mas sin embargo recuerda a tachibana y a monkey , ellos no tenian nada que ver con el mas sin embargo lo ayudaron como pudieron , luffy pirata le enseño donde cazar , y que lugares evitar, y tachibana fue como un hermano menor para el, fueron familia y el no deja de preguntarse ,si aquel que esta en la tumba lo hubiera sido tambien.

el empieza a alejarse quedarse ahi no le hara ningun bien , y empieza a pensar a donde ir,

en el primer mundo estaba lleno de bosque encontrar donde dormir no fue problema, el sabia como acampar, en el segundo fue acogido por la familia de su contraparte, en un mundo de heroes y villanos todo es posible dijeron , pero aqui no cree poder tener ese lujo la ciudad esta cercana y no se ven muchos bosques.

es entonces que se da cuenta de algo varios de los edificios estan en muy mal estado , rotos con muros faltantes, las calles parecen no estar en buen estado algo paso , el entra en uno de los edificios rotos para cubrirse de la lluvia,

el enciende una fogata con algo de basura y se quita la ropa , saca un pergamino , afortunadamente sabe como protegerlos de la lluvia entre sus ropas, y de el saca un cambio de ropa , otra de las ventajas de conocer a tachibana fue que este le obsequio ropa vieja, la calidad de la ropa de ese mundo era muy buena, se imagina que tiene que ver con el hecho de que uno no sabe a ciencia cierta que poderes despertaran los niño en ese mundo.

aunque algo ajustada la ropa le queda, debe recurdar conseguir una gabardina o un paraguas , para evitar situaciones mojadas como esta,

la lluvia no parece parar asi que decide dormir ahi ya mañana vera lo que este mundo le trae,

a la mañana siguiente la lluvia paro , decide avanza e investigar la ciudad, fuera del area de edificios ruinosos se llega a la verdadera ciudad, no tan avanzada como la del mundo anterior pero si superior a la del primer mundo que visito,

\- primer mundo he creo que asi lo llamare la tierra de donde vengo la llamare tierra cero, la de luffy pirata sera tierra uno , y asi sera con las que siguen . devo ver como documentar esto luego , - piensa mientras camina por la ciudad ,

revisando su telefono ve si puede conectarse a la red local, pero parece que ese mundo o no tiene una , o su telefono funciona diferente a los locales.

es por eso que decide usar algo mas clasico para conseguir informacion y parte a una biblioteca local, endonde investiga periodicos basandose en la fecha del fallecimiento de su contraparte,

un terremo uno de magnitud de 8.0 escala richter sucedio ese dia , era ovio lo que paso ,

con ese terremoto su contraparte devio estar en el momento equibocado a la hora equivocada eso devio matarlo,

satisfecho de encontrar respuesta a esa duda saruyama regresa al edificio abandonado este lugar no parece interesarle mucho que digamos , asi que decide solo aislarse y recuperar energia lo mas pronto posible mientras menos se quede en ese mundo mejor,

la tierra 3 no fue de su completo agrado,

dias despues con su energia completa vuelve a activar el jutsu y parte rumbo a tierra 4 , esperando que el lugar a donde valla sea mejor que este.

 **continuara.**

 **otro capitulo mas para los que no lo notaron esta era la tierra de tokyo magnitud 8.0**

 **mis agradecimientos a los que revisan y a los que leen esto, disculpen la tardanza pero el trabajo es mortal en estos dias, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**luffyverso 10.**

 **en que me quede a si**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores no me demanden.**

 **cap 10**

se supone que cuando saruyama cambiaba de mundo entreria en una cituacion diferente pero en este entonces sintio un dejabu , nuevamente en un cementerio , solo que a qui por lo menos esta soleado , hakumo luffy el nombre de la tumba,

nuevamente se dirige a una ciudad cercana a investigar,

en una gasolineria encuentra un mapa, dos ciudades cercanas, la primera silend hill la segunda, ronanahock, se decide por la segunda ya que era la mas cercana.

llegando a la ciudad se da cuenta que su celular si puede conectarse a las redes locales, y empieza a buscar por internet, a hakumo luffy.

se da cuenta murio en un accidente automovilistico el año pasado ,

fue mayor que el anterior pero aun asi se sintio mal por el , siente que no deve investigar mas el asunto asi que opta por simplemente esperar y dejar el lugar, despues de buscar por la ciudad que esta en mejores condiciones que la de el mundo anterior ,

investiga sobre un lugar abandonado el cual usar, descubre unas bodegas en el lado sur , y se dirige a ellas, cuando llega se da cuenta que no todas estan abandonadas , probablemente vagabundos de todo tipo viven en ese lugar, asi que busca el lugar mas apartado y solitario ,

y para pasar el tiempo investiga sobre el pasado de ese mundo, muchas cosas en este son similares al anterior ,

hay muchas leyendas urbanas sobre silet hill la ciudad a la que casi fue, piensa que tal ves podria ir a investigar, pero deshecha el pensamiento , no necesita investigar un pueblo abandonado donde podria tener un accidente devido a las instalaciones.

los siguientes dias se la pasa viendo peliculas en el celular asta que se le descarga (es una bateria de 15 años en el futuro debe durar mas]) despues viajo a una biblioteca donde conectarlo donde leio de la literatura actual.

dias despues abandona ese mundo el mundo 4 fue aburrido.

10 segundos en mundo 5 y ya extraña el mundo 4 este lugar es un completo desierto , despues de voltear a todos lados descubre que a solo metros de el una pierna sobresale de la arena,

se acerca corriendo lo desentierra y ve a un muchacho su contraparte de ese mundo con la diferencia que tiene una cicatriz en la frente, esta cubierto con una capa gruesa probablemente para la arena y usaba una mascara con filtros de aire, nota en su pecho una mancha de sangre , reconoce el agujero de videos de internet alguien le disparo, por la posicion del cuerpo , deduce que viene del norte

y por el estado del cadaver deduce que lo mataron hace dos horas el estado del cuerpo hace que se de cuenta, que no habia caminado en el decierto mas de 4 horas, asi que usando una brujula que tenia entre sus cosa se dirige al norte, no sin antes tomar la capa ,mascara de su contraparte ,y lo que parece ser un rifle corto con municion que guardaba bajo su capa, por mucho que lo lamente el no los usara mas,

despues de un viaje largo llega a la ciudad , hay mucho movimiento ahi mira a las personas del pueblo , la mayoria tienen armas de fuego y se mueven de un lado a otro como si nada,

al ver la estructura de la ciudad, un monton de edificios cortos la mayoria cubiertos con mantas, el se pregunta si suna se vera igual

y paseando por el lugar escucha que alguien lo llama, voltea y ve a una muchacha alrededor de su edad con un manto verde cubriendola , cabello azul claro , sin duda hermosa ella se le acerca corriendo y se lanza abrazandolo y comenta.

-luffy en serio eres tu crei que habias muerto braxton no a dejado de comentar como te mato- con lagrimas en los ojos,

en ese momento saruyama entiende lo que le paso a su contraparte y algo dentro de el clama por venganza, despues de todo se lo debe esa capa y mascara probablemente salvaron su vida en el decierto y pregunta

-¿donde esta braxton?-

-no lo hagas es peligroso te matara- el puede notar que ella en verdad esta preocupada es probable que sea una amiga muy cercana sera duro explicar lo sucedido,

-no te preocupes estere bien solo dime donde esta -

\- el no esta solo tiene ahora tiene quince aliados -informa

\- 15 no importa soy mas duro que eso-

-deauerdo te dire pero ire contigo-sacando una uzi de entre sus ropas.

\- el apoyo me servira-

en un bar cerca de el centro del pueblo un grupo de personas armadas beben juntos el hombre al centro del grupo habla

-y el muchacho nunca se lo espero eso se saca por meterse conmigo yo no ando con juegos-

deproto una explocion en la puerta de entrada todos apuntan sus armas a la entrada y ven a alguien entrar un enmascarado con capa , el se quita la mascara y pregunta

-¿muy bien donde esta ese bastardo de braxton?.

 **continuara.**

 **bueno asta aqui siento cortar pero necesito dormir**

 **saludos a lo que siguen leyendo esto gracias por su apoyo mis turnos en el trabajo no me dan para capitulos mas largos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**luffyverso 11.**

 **continuando ,**

 **los personajes en lo que estan basados esta historia no me pertenecen si no a su respectivos autores,**

la entrada del bar todos apuntan al recien llegado , uno de los hombres el cual estaba al centro viejo alrededor de 40 y50 vestido con botas viejas pantalones grises,camisa vieja azul pardo y una capa cafe se lebanta algo asombrado y pregunta

-pero que infierno mocoso, no se como sobreviviste pero no volveras a retarme, -disparando su arma un rifle parecido al sullo.

todos ahi le disparan a lo que el muchacho solo se vuelve humo , ante el asombro de todos quedandose nerviosos , realmente vieron al muchacho o fue una alucinacion, el miedo los rodea cuando se oye disparos y tres de ellos caen muerto de tras de ellos se encuentra el muchacho le vuelven a disparar y este se vuelve humo.

el miedo los controla e intentan salir del bar corriendo pero mientras salen una lluvia de balas los esperan callendo seis mas de ellos empieza a llenarse de humo el local y uno a uno los hombres caen viendo al fantasma del muchacho muerto desaparecer y aparecer en el humo una y otra vez.

ya solo queda braxton , quie asustado se queda de espaldas contra un muro, cuando ve al muchacho que asesino hacercarse a el, el muchacho le dice

-que no sabes que no puedes matar a un muerto-

\- ahora dime¿ por que lo hiciste?-

temblando contesta- sabes por que lo hice yo controlo este lugar siempre lo hice eras el unico que abiertamente me retaba no podia dejarte vivo , ademas esa niña vivi que siempre esta contigo tenia que ser mia eras un estorbo muchacho , - acto seguido saruyama siente detras de el a la muchacha pasar a su lado varios disparos suenan mientras ella termina con el bandido

-ella tiene catorce eso es grotesco- comenta saruyama,

entonces el mira a la muchacha la cual empieza a temblar y le pregunta

-te encuentras bien -

ella voltea hacia el tiene lagrimas en sus ojos y un semblate triste le pregunta

-es cierto eso que les dijiste que estabas muerto-

-sera mejor si lo hablamos en un lugar privado -

momentos despues caminan por la calle y mira mas el entorno del lugar sin duda edificios viejos cubiertos por una capa de arena sin duda asi es como imagino el pais de suna pensaba saruyama,

se detienen en un deificio viejo la muchacha saluda a quienparece ser los dueños en la entrada

dos hombres algo mayores, entran y suben las escaleras llegan a un cuarto donde entran ,

el cuarto es viejo algo organizado hay algo de armamento ahi por todos lados ,una repisa con libros viejos, ropa doblada y acomodada en una esquina y en el centro del cuarto una foto de ella con su contraparte, por como se luce podria ser de hace poco,

ella lo mira y pregunta- y bien habla que paso con luffy-

\- as oido la teoria del multiverso-

-la que-

-es complicado de esplicar se supone que existen mundos o dimensiones diferentes con variantes, por ejemplo el mundo aqui es un desierto y yo vine de uno que esta lleno de bosques-

-¿que paso con luffy? ahora que veo bien tu rostro se que no eres el- pregunta con preocupacion

\- bueno mi nombre es saruyama luffy un chunin de la aldea del relampago-

-en cuanto a tu luffy, lo lamento mucho pero el murio ya no se encuentra entre nosotros-

ella nota su tristesa al hablar ella misma contiene sus lagrimas

\- el era impetuoso- comenta

\- era ruidoso , valiente siempre ayudaba a sus amigos aun como sun las cosas-

\- no se de donde vengas pero qui solo el fuerte sovrevive, era de una familia rica mi pare se retiro a este pueblo a tratar de arreglarlo pero no lo logro , hay muchos ladrones por aqui , era pequeña cuando perdi a mi familia ,luffy y su hermano mayor me tomaron con ellos,

-¿hermano?-pregunta saruyama

la joven busca en el librero y saca un albun con fotos y le muestra una

-esta es de hace dos años-le muestra una foto de ella junto a dos jovenes uno es su contraparte el otro un muchacho mayor talves de unos 17 o 18 años , rubio vestido de manera similar el mayor les acaricia la cabeza .

-poco despues el desapecio junto con la mayoria de la gente de braxton los rumores fueron que el se cargo a toda su gente es por eso que por largo tiempo braxton dejo el pueblo, solo eramos luffy y yo pero ahora ya no me queda nadie aqui-

-no tienes ningun familiar por ahi-

-nadie que me conozca he vivido en este pueblo 10 años dicen que hay mejores lugares pero en mi punto de vista todo es lo mismo sin importar donde solo el fuerte sobrevive.-

-y que hacia mi contraparte-

-eramos cazarecompensas hay gente que paga bien por atrapar algunos, sabo no enseño que solo deviamos ir por ciertas gentes , pero luffy siempre fue por los peligrosos-

-asi era el- ella comenta con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-no te gusta este lugar cierto- pregunta s

\- no me iria pero no creo que aya diferencia en cualquier otro lado-

-deacuerdo espera unos dias y te llebare a un lugar mejor-

-que- pregunta sin entender

-soy de otro mundo recuerdas , creo que con los ajustes apropiados te puedo llevar conmigo claro que tengo que recargar energias ir por el desierto y la lucha en el bar me dejaron agotado,-

-hablas en serio otro mundo y como sera-

-eso no lo se este es el quinto mundo que visito espero que sea mejor-

\- tengo una pregunta ¿lo del bar por que lo hiciste ? ellos no te hicieron nada a ti-

\- bueno veras no estoy muy seguro de esto he conocido a otras contrapartes mias y ha sido como si fueramos familia, aunque la verdad es que tu amigo salvo mi vita, no hubiera sobrevivido el desierto de no ser por su equipo -

-sabia que eran suyas lo adivine por los agujeros que tiene-

-bueno unos dias mas y nos vamos de aqui hablame mas de este mundo-

varios dias despues con todo empacado saruyama prepara su sello solo que esta ves no se va solo, vivi la mercenaria lo acompaña.

-no puedo creer que hayas metido mis cosas en un solo papel-

-es la ven taja de ser un maestro de sellado, por cierto gracias otra ves por permitirme tomar la ropa de mi contraparte-

-es lo que el hubiera querido, a el no le gustaba desperdiciar las cosas-

saruyama activa el sello y ellos parten de mundo 5 hacia el mundo siguiente , para vivi cuando llegan es un mundo nuevo y diferente , esta lloviendo algo que nunca pasa en su mundo , el viento es agradable casi se pone a bailar asta que se da cuenta donde esta,

para saruyama es otro dejavu nuevamente en un cementerio con una lapida con su nombre frente a el. que dice aqui llase milliar luffy.

 **contunuara.**

 **bueno para empezar el mundo que acaba de abandonar es el de desert punk una obra no muy conocida pero que estaba en español y que pude ver.**

 **nuevamente gracias por seguir leeyendo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**luffyverso 12**

 **los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen si no a sus repectivos creadores,**

 **no me demanden**

cap 12

y de nuevo en otro cementerio , leyendo la lapida se da cuenta que esta contraparte solo vivio 10 años ,

-demonios solo 10, de nuevo pobre chico no vivio casi nada-menciona vivi mientras se aleja y revisa las otras lapidas solo por curiosidad, notando algo extraño al leer la tercera

-otro mundo en el que estoy muerto solo he visto a dos contrapartes mias con vida y llevo seis mundos que rayos pasa con el multiverso.-

-¿oye quieres ver algo extraño?- pregunta vivi

-que cosa-

-mira las fechas de muerte de las demas lapidas-

el muchacho obedece y revisa las otras lapidas cuando se da cuenta que la fecha de muerte de toda el area es la misma, preguntandose que paso el comienza a dar teorias,

-estuve en un mundo en que un terremoto mato a miles de personas tal vez aqui paso algo similar, - comenta mientras saca su celular para buscar red tal ves internet tenga respuestas como otras veces solo que las redes que agarra son diferentes a las comunes como si fueran de militares solamente, para un telefono comun usar esas redes seria imposible pero para un telefono de una realidad de 20 años adelantada esto es facil, actializa la fecha su contraparte murio hace cuatro años. y comenta

parece ser que japon que es donde estamos ahora fue invadida y conquistada por el ejercito de britania que es un pais extranjero los britanos usaron una nueva arma conocida como knightmare frame, una especie de robot gigante.-

\- enserio? robot gigante he quiero uno-

-no creo que puedas comprarlo,-comenta mientras sigue revisando la red y nota algo- oye parece que aqui eres una princesa-

-haa no bromees yo princesa-mientras se acerca a ver el aparato

-tu madre era britana que se caso con cobra rey de egipto,-

-en serio crees que mi contraparte me preste dinero realmente quiero una de esas cosas - comenta sonriendo pero esa sonrisa no dura al notar la cara de su compañero- ohh no no vas a hacerlo.

-a que te refieres -

-¡conozco esa mirada vas a tratar de hacerle algo a los britanos verdad?-

-esta muerto muchos murieron solo quiero desahogarme un poco y luego me ire de aqui - mientras que se pregunta que tanto el luffy del mundo de vivi se parecia a el.

\- nos vamos compañero puede que este mundo sea mejor que el mio pero no pienso quedarme aqui -

-estas segura -

-ire contigo asta el siguiente este no parece muy seguro, ademas podrias necesitar ayuda con esto.-

-¿solo quieres un robot gigante cierto?-

-me ofendes quiero vengar a la contraparte de mu buen amigo luffy claro mis armas son pequeñas en comparacion con esa cosa asi que tal ves tenga que robar uno en el proceso- sonriendo descaradamente.

-bueno si es asi entonces este es el plan...

 **continuara.**

 **y aqui otro capitulo siento la tardanza el trabajo no da tiempo , tratare de tardar menos**

 **mis agradecimientos a urano por siempre revisar , y a dimentor por su mega revision, nos vemos en el proximo cap.}**


	14. Chapter 14

**luffyverso 13**

 **los personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores no me demanden por favor, solo poseo esta vieja computadora .**

la pareja sale del cementerio mientras hablan.

-lo primero necesitamos una base de operaciones, -comenta mientras sigue revisando su celular por informacion- hay bodegas abandonadas al norte ,desafortunadamente no hay bosques cercanos para acampar asi que eso tendra que ser-

-cees que halla agua en alguna de ellas necesito un buen baño-

\- no tenemos dinero de este mundo asi que no creo que podamos conseguir eso-

\- tengo oro- revisando sus bolsillos y sacando unos dientes de oro-crees que sirva de algo-

-ni siquiera voy a preguntar donde lo concegiste voy a revisar-mientras saca de nueva cuenta su telefono.- parece que si vale el oro por aqui vere si encuwentro donde cambiarlo pero no creo que consiga mucho por el,-

un viaje al mercado negro despues , tubieron suficiente dinero para un baño publico y algunos viveres,

terminaron alojandose en un sitio abandonado algo derrumbado,

al llegar a su alojamiento saruyama empieza a trazar un mapa en el piso con forma de la ciudad.

-el plan es este hay un tren que translada knightmare , que llegara a esta area en dos dias el plan es simple robar el tren y entregarlo a la resistencia-

-por que crees que hay una resistencia- intrigada

-siempre hay una resistencia, por si no lo as notado las personas por aqui no estan muy agusto con la situacion por aqui-

\- si me di cuenta-

-solo necesito conseguir algunas cosas crees que puedas prestarme dinero necesito comprar algo para el plan y creo saber donde - comenta mientras revisa su telefono.

-ese aparato parece ser muy util-

-fue un regalo de tachibana una contraparte mia- mientras apaga el aparato- entonces me lo prestas-

-solo si dejas uno de esos knightmare para mi uso personal trato-

-creo que puede hacerse trato, solo ten cuidado, primero quiero ver que tan habil eres en sigilo para saber si puedes acompañarme, -

ella ajusta sus botas se cubre con su capa mientras lo mirafijamente y dice

-adelante agamoslo-

momentos despues afuera es como una calle grande cuatro bodegas grandes por lado en linea recta. algunas llenas de basura y escombros , otras con vagos pobres gentes que no tienen nada mejor.

\- muy bien de lo que he visto hay gente viviendo en esta area voy a ir al final de esta area, tu debes seguirme y no llamar la atencion -

el salta escalando a los techos y salta de techo en techo sin hacer ruido llega al final de las bodegas sube un poste y se queda parado mirandola fijamente a la distancia.

ella con algo de dificultad trepa el muro y sin hacer mucho ruido salta de techo en techo al final se deja resbalar en la esquina del ultimo techo.

y con una sonrisa se acerca pateando el poste donde saruyama impresionado se encuentra , el cual pierde algo del equilibrio que recupera al instante, y baja de este.

ella le pregunta

-¿suficientemente buena?-

-sinceramente me sorprendiste no crei que fueras tan buena-

-vivi en un mundo donde el sigilo es parte de la vida- afirmaba con pose orgullosa de manos en las caderas.

\- aunque tu ropa llama la atencion no tienes algo mas casual-

-esto para mi es casual - debajo de su capa usa pantalones militares color cafe claro y una desgastada camisa negra

\- yo puedo usar henge en mi ropa para parecer normal pero tu necesitas ropa mas comun si vamos a pasar desapercibido , tengo algo de ropa que me dio tachibana tal ves te quede-

-no creo que mis caderas entren en tus panrtalones- mientras sonrie.

-en realidad la ropa de ese mundo es muy flexible estoy seguro que ajustaran- mientras revisa sus cosas

ella sonrie y comenta- en serio eres muy parecido a my luffy, quiero decir el de mi mundo- corrigiendose

-bueno somos la misma persona-

-eso digo-

un par de dias despues la noche se acerca el par observa la base donde llegara el tren a unas calles sobre un techo con binoculares.

ambos vestidos con ropas oscuras saruyama carga en su espalda varios pergaminos de gran tamaño.

-¿por que estan quitando su bandera?- pregunta vivi mientras bebe una botella de agua.

-segun lei es costumbre quitarla cuando anochece y volver a izarla en la mañana al rededor de las seis-

-a las seis he- mientras sigue bebiendo

-¿no es tu cuarta botella de agua?-

-tu viviste en ese desierto solo unos dias yo lo ise toda una vida, por cierto ¿como encontraste a los rebeldes? los britanos los han buscado por años y tu en dos dias haces contacto-

-es cuestion de saber que buscar yo tambien tengo algunas habilidades de siguilo , bien tenemos cuatro horas extraemos esas cosas y las llevamos al sitio acordado.-

-estoy lista- tirando la botella-

-primero esperamos a que salga alguien de alto rango lo atrapamos, con un henge me hago pasar por el y entramos a la base , te recuerdo que gastare mucho chakra con esto asi que ten cuidado -saruyama crea clones de si mismo mientras vivi les pasa cochillos y pistolas

-siempre tengo cuidado y dile a tus clones que cuiden mis armas no son baratas-

-bueno comenzamos-

un vehiculo sale de la base el general brish encargado de ella se dirige a su hogar luego de un dia de llenado de papeleria , el traslado de esos knighmares eran necesarios esos rebeldes son cada ves mas molestos y los knighmare les daran un recordatorio de quien esta al mando.

de pronto sus escoltas se detienen hay algo en la calle de pronto del cielo caen sombras dejandolos fuera de combate rapidamente cuando el esta por tomar el radio de la nada una sombra entra en su vehiculo dejandolo inconciente.

-deacuerdo ponte el uniforme del chofer yo me disfrasare de este tipo-

el vehiculo militar se mueve a gran velocidad

-¿estas segura que sabes manejar esto?- un asustado saruyama pregunta.

-nunca he chocado- comenta

-¿y cuantas son las veces que manejas uno de estos trastos?-

-es la primera pero todos los autos son iguales-

el duo llega a la entrada de la base y se hacerca a la cabina. los guardias se le acercan y preguntan.}

-paso algo señor -

-mis escoltas han sido inutilizadas ire a mi oficina por seguridad formen un grupo y averiguen que sucedio- les ordena de manera autoritaria

despues de dar la orden el duo dirige el vehiculo dentro de la base en lugar de ir a la oficina del encargado pasan de largo y se dirigen a un almacen de gran tamaño les ordena a los guardias que se unan a los demas soldados con la investigacion en cuanto se van el le hace una seña a su chofer y esta lo sigue .

-escucha podria tardar un rato asi que vigila lo que puedas y llamame si alguien se acerca-

saruyama entra en la bodega y encuentra a la vista 10 vagones de tren dentro de este en ellos se encuentran los knighmare frame del ejercito ,

el se da prisa y saca sus pergaminos poniendo uno sobre cada uno de los vagones , el realiza los sellos y vagon por vagon va desapareciendo dentro de los pergaminos,

revisa el resto del lugar y encuntra manuales de pilotage toma algunos y los sella tambien en un pergamino, cuando sale del lugar de sus espaldas surge vivi.

-donde estabas-

-no te preocupes no me distrage de mi vigilancia demaciado-

saruyama vuelve a tomar forma del general, suben al vehiculo militar y se van del lugar

la mision esta cumplida solo falta entregar lo robado a los rebeldes.

 **continuara.**

 **bueno aqui acaba este capitulo nuevamente gracias a mis lectores y a los que revisan nos vemos en el proximo capitulo donde terminara esta parte,**


	15. Chapter 15

**luffyverso 14**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores ,**

 **no me demanden empiezo el cap**

capitulo 14

despues de robarle a los britanos nuestros protagonistas se dirigen a un area donde se encontrarian con la resistencia , una bodega abandonada.

luego de horas esperando la hora llega y.

-a que hora crees que llegen llevan 20 minutos retrasados- pregunta vivi molesta mientras ve su relog

saruyama sin hacer mucho caso contesta

\- estas distraida si pusieras atencion te darias cuenta que nos estan vigilando desde hace rato, -

en eso de entre los callejones un hombre sale pelirojo de entre 19 y 23 años ,ropas oscuras , el hombre empieza a acercarseles, y comenta.

-asi que ustedes son los que nos contactaron-

\- asi es tenemos algo que-saruyama es interrumpido.

-no nos interesa- contesta seriamente

-¿disculpa que quieres decir con eso? - pregunta vivi

-cualquier cosa que crean tener no nos interesa de hecho vine como una mera formalidad nadie mas se intereso en venir, nosotros ya tenemos algunos espias en las bases britanas cualquier informacion que tengan no nos sirve- dice secamente

-pero nosotros- comenta saruyama

-no es necesario -vuelve a interrumpir- ustedes no deverian estar en esto se que la vida es dificil en este momento pero deven dejar que los adultos nos hagamos cargo son demasiado jovenes para unirse a la revelion-

-espera ¿nos estas rechazando solo por nuestra edad?-pregunta vivi

-no es algo que deva decir pero tengo una hermana como de su edad y no quisiera verla metida en estas cosas, no se como sea su vida pero no quisiera verlos entrenosotros por ahora - al terminar de hablar entra en los callejones desapareciendoentre ellos.

mientras saruyama lo ve irse con molestia.

-era guapo- comenta vivi

-es todo lo que vas a decir el tipo practicamente nos insulto-molesto

-bueno no nos conoce-

-practicamente nos llamo novatos,arrg maldita sea apuesto que he visto mas muertos que el-

-tu me lo mencionaste antes es un mundo diferente-mientras ve su relog

-bueno ya que no soy tachibana para andar haciendola de heroe-

-mas robots para mi-

-el trato era que te daria uno-

-oh vamos no seas tacaño de que te pueden servir -

\- bueno dos pero es todo tal vez pueda vender uno de ellos en otro mundo-

-ya te desahogaste -

-ya en un par de dias nos iremos de aqui solo deja que reponga chacra-

vivi mira su relog y comenta-por cierto ya esta por amanecer debemos ir a un lugar alto-

-¿para que?-

-para ver la base britana-

-¿por que?-

-tu solo sigueme -

el duo se dirige a un edificio alto cercano y con binoculares miran la base de los britanos

-ya estan por izar la bandera-menciona vivi

-¿y eso que tiene de importante?-

-solo digamos que yo tambien me desahoge un poco-

cuando la bandera llega a lo alto y se extiende se llega a ver una mancha enmedio de ella, casi parece que alguien se...

inmediatamente los soldados empiezan a bajarla otra vez

\- ¿no me digas que?-

-cuando estabas sellando los robots encontre que la bandera estaba en esa bodega, y como habia bebido mucha agua-

-hehehehehehehehehe-saruyama rie

\- bueno es hora de comer un soldado britano invita- comenta vivi sacando una cartera

-espera les robaste-

-que no se podia-

-que no solo estoy sorprendido que no se me ocurriera ami- apenado

-les robe sus carteras y tambien a un cadete que pasaba por ahi tus clones lo noquearon, y aproveche el momento- sacando la cartera del aludido y leyendo su identificacion-kururugi suzaku eso no suena britano.

-tal ves sea un mestiso -

-bueno a desayunar suzaku invita-

la pareja sale en buca de un restaurante asta ahora habian comido solo sopas instantaneas , y sandwiches de supermercado , ahora con ingresos podian no ir a un restaurante costoso , pero si a uno de comidas caseras.

 **bueno asta aqui**

 **ando corto de tiempo el siguiente capitulo la salida de este mundo y una sorpresa**

 **gracias a mis lectores**


	16. Chapter 16

**luffyverso 15**

 **bueno ahora a continuar**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **no demanden porfavor**

 **capitulo 15**

bueno el duo entra en un restaurante, cerca de su escondite el lugar no es muy elegante , pero ellos no buscaban eso solo algo simple y este lugar lo era, al sentarse en una mesa ambos toman un menu.

llega una mesera pelirroja joven ojos azules entre 17o 19 , con el tipico uniforme de maid con falda algo corta, definitivamente no japonesa , con un gafete con el nombre mary

-bienvenidos a vencool ordenaran ahora o prefieren esperar un momento-

-danos un momento -informa vivi

saruyama ve de reojo la libreta de ordenes y recuerda algo que debe hacer revisa su mochila y saca un pergamino de entre ellas empezando a escribir en el

-ordena por mi lo que sea esta bien hay algo que debo hacer-sin voltear del pergamino-

\- bueno danos dos especiales , una sopa del dia -

-y de beber que-

\- yo quiero unjugo de naranja, y al traele un refresco de cola-

-bien entoces son dos especiales ,sopa del dia, con jugo de naranja y refresco de cola, vuelvo en un momento-

la mesera se aleja vivi se le queda viendo a su compañero

-¿que haces?-

-voy a empezar a escribir sobre los mundos en los que he estado para llevar un registro en caso de ir a mundos parecidos saber que hacer-

\- y cuantos llevas-

-este es el 6 mundo en el que estoy-

-por como eres pense que habias viajado a mas , y como fueron tus contrapartes-

-en el primer mundo al que fui o mundo uno que sera como lo llame ,estaba monkey d luffy,el pirata ya te habia hablado de el -

-¿se llamaba monkey? -

-no tengo idea los mundos diferentes se rigen por reglas diferentes , como decia a primera vista el perece un loco ,pero en realidad es mas listo de lo que parece , menciona siempre que no quiere ser heroe pero lo he visto ayudar personas que ni conoce con la excusa de que le cae bien , era como un inmaduro hermano mayor , el comio una fruta del diablo, esa es una fruta que te da un poder a cambio de una maldicion, -

-¿en serio?-

-si su mundo es algo agresivo la nobleza de ese mundo parece ser muy corrupta , y los civiles pobres los ven como si fueran simples basuras-

-yo que pensaba que la novlesa aqui era mala-

-el siguiente fue tachibana luffy de mundo dos-

-por que mundo dos entonces como llamas al tuyo mundo tres-

-no mi mundo seria mundo zero, asi suena mejor-

\- aqui estan sus bebidas- la mesera llega con ella a entregarsela- su orden estara en un momento- entregandoselas

-gracias , como te decia ese venia de un mundo de heroes , las personas ahi nacian con poderes que despertaban en la innfacia , entrenaban para controlarlos y al final iban a una escuela donde aprendian a ser heroes, tachibana habia nacido sin poderes , pero queria ser un heroe, asi que decidi darle algo de entrenamiento, al final el comio una fruta que me habia dado el luffy pirata y obtubo un poder el podia usar ataques sonicos-

-esperas que crea eso de los poderes-

-me as visto pegarme a las paredes puedo caminar por ellas-

-¿comiste una fruta? -pregunta sorprendida

-no eso lo hago por mi mismo ya te he dicho antes sobre eso-

-asi esa cosa magica -

-no es magia son jutsus-

-como sea, como fueron los siguientes mundos-

-la verdad no saque much informacion de ellos-

-aqui esta su orden- la mesera les entrega su pedido al alejarse ella les da una mirada algo curiosa.

-antes de empezar los siguentes dos mundos no fueron muy especiales que digamos estaba muerto en ambos asi que vivi al aire libre no me moleste en buscar mucha informacion en ellos, y despues llego tu mundo y ya sabes lo que pado ahi-

ellos cortan la conversacion para comer, terminan su desayuno y salen del local , despues de un rato caminando rumbo a la base, saruyama toma una direccion diferente a vivi le parecio extraño pero lo siguio el discretamente murmura

-no digas nada nos siguen -

ella solo sigue caminando junto a el ambos entran en un callejon cuando depronto la persona que los sigue quien resulto ser la mesera, luego de esperar unos segundos entra ahi,

de pronto de la parte de arriba cae saruyama cortando la salida por enfrente vivi la encara

-¿podrias decirme por que nos segias señorita mary?-

-tuu- viendo a saruyama -caiste de arriba si puedes caminar por las paredes-

-nosotros hacemos las preguntas ¿por que nos seguias?- pregunta el ninja

-yo escuche algo de su conversacion sobre que viajabas a mundos-

-no veo mucha importancia en eso que te iso seguirnos-

-pense bueno veras , dejame comenzar por el principio, mi nombre es mary jane watson y no soy de este mundo.-

-queeee-

 **continuara.**

 **bueno asta aqui debo descansar antes del trabajo mis agradecimiento a mis lectors nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**luffyverso 16**

 **bueno ahora a continuar**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **no demanden porfavor**

 **capitulo 16**

continuando con el capitulo pasado la mesera del restaurante donde almorzaron los sigue por una extraña razon y afirma ser de otro mundo ,saruyama y vivoi empiezan su interrogatorio,

-¿espera dijiste de otro mundo?- pregunta saruyama con desconfianza

-es una historia rara para contAR yo misma no entiendo bien como sucedio-

-¿tambien eres una especie de ninja magico?- pregunta vivi

-¿ninja? noo yo soy solo una persona comun y corriente , lo unico grande que he hechos es actuar de protagonista en una obra de teatro -

-¿eres actriz?-

-y muy buena sin presumir- sonriendole

-deacuerdo ¿como una actriz puede viajar a otro mundo ?-pregunta saruyama

-en el restaurante mencionaste un mundo de heroes, yo vengo de uno similar hay heroes en mi mundo, estan los vengadores que luchan contra grupos terroristas,

los cuatro fantasticos que luchan contra enemigos del espacio,

y tenemos a spiderman que se encarga de enemigos de la calle, tambien mencionaste gente que nace con poderes en mi mundo los llamamos mutantes, son humanos que nacen con un gen extra en su cuerpo lo llaman gen x, hay un grupo de mutantes que enfrentan a mutantes malvados son conocidos como los xmen.

tengo que saber ¿escuchaste de uno de ellos en ese mundo que dices?-

-no no oi sobre ellos pero dejame preguntarte algo ¿dijistes humanos con gen x cierto eso significa que los humanos comunes son mayoria no?-

-asi es asta donde se entre el 5 y 10% de la poblacion es mutante-

-bueno en el mundo al que fui es alreves solo hay un 10% de humanos en ese mundo-

-un mundo de solo mutantes me pregunto que poder hubiera obtenido- mientras sonrie- bueno emos estado mucho aqui quieren venir a mi departamento a hablar de esto.

-tienes agua caliente- pregunta vivi

-emh si-extrañada

-decidido vamos con ella-

-hey no puedes decidir por los dos-

subitamente la peliazul se mueve velozmente a espaldas de saruyama poniendo un arma en su espalda mientras murmura al oido, -no he tenido un baño decente desde que llege aqui arruina esto y disparare en lo que te hace ser hombre-

-no es mi culpa que no te gusten los baños publicos-

\- no me gusta estar desarmada entre un monton de gente asi que ya sabes -

saruyama agacha la cabeza y dice -aceptamos tu invitacion -

luego de un viaje a unos edificios cercanos llegan a unos departamento suben al piso adecuado el lugar era pequeño , una habitacion una cocinacomedor y un baño.

\- al finn voy a usar tu baño habla con el ya me contara lo que sucede- ella se encierra en el baño dejando al duo solos para hablar

\- y como es tu mundo en general-

-igual que este supongo solo que haya los britanicos son gente culta y educada que no responden mal a la violencia-

\- si he estudiado algo de historia en los mundo y ellos son similares a lo que dices ¿como fue precisamente que llegaste aqui-

-no recuerdo mucho estaba en casa de mi tia tomando un cafe cuando una especie de agujero aparece en el aire y sale el duende verde-

-¿quien ?-

-un supervillano de mi mundo el arrojo una bomba de gas el cual me dejo inconciente , despues no se desperte en la cima de un edificio creo, escuche la vos de mi novio vi a spiderman cerca hubo una explocion cuando caiha vi a un aparato crear un agujero en el aire y entre por ahi ese lugar era extraño la gravedad funcionaba raro sentia que me extiraban hacia todos lados , depronto vi un agujero y agua entre por ahi el gujero desaparecio estaba en el mar cerca de la playa , estaba aqui adaptarse fue dificil, no tenia documentos , no sabia el idioma he estado aqui un par de meses , y aun no escribo correctamente, -

-de lo que he aprendido en otros mundos es que la escritura japonesa es dificil para los extrangeros , pero me sorprende que hallas aprendido el idioma-

-creeme fue un infierno aprender-

-no lo dudo-

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-adelante -

-¿crees que puedas regresarme a mi mundo?-

-no lo se mu jutsu trabaja enviandome cerca de una contraparte mia incluso si estoy muerto , si existo o existi en tu mundo es muy probable que si, pero si no no podre hacerlo -

\- entonces es cincuenta cincuenta-preocupada

-algo asi-

-si es asi entonces permiteme viajar con ustedes por favor-

-estas segura de querer esto-

-mientras aya una oportunidad la tomare ,tengo una vida a la cual regresar-

-y si no funciona -

-entonces lo habre intentado que no se diga que mary jane watson es una cobarde-

-me sorprendes watson -

-llamame mj asi lo hacen mis amigos-

-como quieras mj, ¿estas segura de esto?-

-ya estoy cansada de estos britanos y ¿ cuando nos vamos?-

-necesito tres dias para prepararme vendremos a buscarte y-

-¿podemos quedarnos aqui?- pregunta vivi saliendo en toalla del baño

-no veo por que no pero el lugar es pequeño- comenta mj

-graciaaaasssss- vivi abraza a mj con fuerza

-¿pero que?-

-de donde vengo solo los ricos pueden usar su baño con tanta cantidad de agua, y no te preocupes por el espacio no las arreglaremos-

-solo no hagan mucho ruido aqui tienen reglas extrictas por la noche-

\- no seremos molestia- te lo aseguro-

tres dias despues vivi esta acostada sobre la cama de mj mientras lee un manual de operacion de knigmare frame y pregunta.

-ya que tienes mas de esos papeles ¿podemos llevarnos esta cama es mas comoda que la de mi casa-

-se llaman pergaminos y no veo por que no- pone un pergamino sobre la cama y la sella.

\- gracias por ayudarme a empacar no tenia mucho pero es mejor llevarme mis cosas en un bolso pequeño que en una gran mochila- comenta mj

\- no hay problema ¿estan listas ?

-preparada-mj

-todo en orden -

-bien mundo 7 alla vamos -

 **continuara.**

 **bueno asta aqui debo dormir para ir al trabajo**

 **gracias a mis lectores y revisores nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**luffyverso 17**

 **bueno ahora a continuar**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **no me demanden porfavor,**

 **capitulo 17**

mundo 6. momentos despues que partieron.

base militar. despues de una investigacion el nuevo encargado esta frente a un cadete en especial.

-solo espera muchacho los resultados estaran en un momento y si resultas positivo sera un encarcelamiento de por vida como minimo no puedes hacerle eso a la bandera de britania y no tener concecuencias-

\- señor le aseguro que yo no lo hice estaba fuera de conbate junto a los guardias-

\- eres el unico once cerca de la base esperas que crea eso-

\- señor soy cadete de la academia no soy-

}-hahahahahahahaha hey wilbur oye esto este once cree que es uno de nosotros-

-eso no tiene gracia-

-gracias señor-

-no me agradescas chico a lo que me refiero es que si tu crees eso significa que nuestra academia no ha estado enseñandote tu lugar tenemos que corregir eso -

-si claro lo siguiente que diras es quieres ser caballero-

se hace el silencio

-¿no me digas que pretendias eso?-

-señor cada cadete es capaz de-

-dejate de tonterias crees que eres como los demas cadetes-

en eso un soldado entra con un sobre de papel el soldado informa

-señor tenemos los resultados del examen de adn-

\- que esperas entregamelos y sal de aqui-

el abre el sobre y lee el contenido despues lo cierra

\- sabes lo que dice aqui dice que tu no mojaste nuestra bandera esto limpia tu nombre y dice que eres inocente- de pronto el hacerca el sobre a una trituradora de papel cercana y lo arroja ahi

-me asegurare que no haya copias de esto para mi eres culpable y es mi palabra contra la tuya, despidete de ese absurdo sueño esta es la realidad, ya no eres cadete , todos tus privilegios seran revocados , ahora sal de mi oficina y vete a hacer lo que sea que hagan los once de tu edad-

-pero señor no puede-

-que quieres que te fusile sal de aqui-

el ex cadete se da la vuelta y sale de la oficina cuando llega a la puerta ve al hombre llamado wilbur el cual le dice

-fue lo mejor chico mejor que te saquen ahora que dentro de 20 años sin tener algun acenso ve con tu familia-

-ya no tengo familia les di la espalda para unirme a la academia-

-chico eso que hiciste fue estupido la familia es lo mas importante aun si es una familia de onces-

asi expulsado ,sin dinero ,ni familia el destino de kururugi suzaku se vuelve mas oscuro.

un mes despues ex departamento de mj,

un hueco surge en el aire un portal se habre de donde sale una figura vestida en un traje de spandex rojo y azul ,con un logotipo de araña en su pecho ,despues de mirar por el lugar la figura habla,

-estas segura de que estaba aqui madam web el lugar se ve abandonado. -

una voz se escucha en la mente de la figura,

-esto es extraño ella deberia estar ahi solo que, mmmh ya veo me parece que hay un viajero-

-¿viajero?-

-los destinos estan escritos pero no en piedra un factor desconocido siempre puede afectar los resultados, una presencia , una palabra dicha y el destino de una persona se vuelve diferente .-

-estas diciendi que hay un villano viajando y cambiando destinos-

-eso no es exactamente correcto desconozco la naturaleza de este viajero parece ser neutral no cambia destinos por que si , pero por que lo hace esto es extraño y merece mas analisis-

-¿que hay de mj?-

-descuida ella esta asalvo solo no en este mundo probablemante este con el viajero puedo rastrearla la encontraremos aunque puede que tome mas viajes-

-y que esperamos-

-no te apresures usar la red de vida encontrar una persona no es facil sera complicado pero jure que te ayudaria asi que calma aun no te recuperas de tus luchas descansa y cuando despiertes iremos tras ella-

-¿crees que este en peligro?-

-la naturalesa del viajero es neutral y tu novia tiene una buena cabeza no hara que la ataquen,descansa -

-esta bien -

el hombre con el emblema de la araña se recuesta la mujer que ama esta perdida pero ahora tiene ayuda y si hay alguien que pueda encontrarla esa es madam web.

con el grupo de saruyama en el recien llegado septimo mundo.

el grupo llega en medio de la calle justo enfrente de su contraparte un muchacho con uniforme de secundaria.

saruyama se lanzasobre el y lo abraza diciendo

}-POR FIIINNN UNO VIVOOO- sin dejar de expresar alegria

-si bien estoy vivo ahora podrias soltarme-

-si lo siento disculpa, -se separa y nota algo extraño llegaron con una luz y ningun civil parece voltear a verlos mas de un segundo solo para su extrañesa

-veras yo soy-

-eres mi yo del futuro o mi contraparte de otra realidad-

-lo segundo ¿como sabes y por que no te sorprende-interesado

-eso queria preguntar-comenta vivi

-a las personas aqui no les parecemos novedad-opina mj

-bueno veras cuando la princesa extraterrestre llego hace dos meses este tipo de cosas ya no nos asombran o aqui viene-

en ese momento un muchacho delgado de cabello castaño pasa corriendo por ahi atras de el una mujer en bikini de tigre y pelo verde pasa volando por ahi lanzando rayos de su cabeza

-cariño ven y toma tu castigo como te atreviste a hacer eso-

-no es mi culpaaaa-

ellos pasan cerca de ellos y tras ellos un tigre humanoide de unos 4 metros de altura pasa siguiendo a la pareja. dejando a saruyama y equipo

-¿pero que demonios fue eso¡?- saruyama

-¿ella solo paso volando ?- vivi

-¿eso era un tigre? ¿que?¿como? no entiendo- mj

-novatos - murmura la contraparte de ese mundo de saruyama.

 **continuara.**

 **el mundo 6 pertenecia a la serie de code geas,**

 **el 7 pertenece a todas las series de la gran autora rumiko takahashi.**

 **nos vemos en el capitulo que sigue.**

.


	19. Chapter 19

**luffyverso**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **no me demanden porfavor,**

 **capitulo 18**

el equipo de saruyama llega al mundo 7 , donde por fin encuentran a una contraparte de luffy viva, el cual no esta para nada sorprendido por su llegada,

-deacuerdo empecemos de nuevo soy saruyama luffy, una contraparte tuya estas son, vivi y mary jane watson mis compañeras de viaje.-

-yo soy takashi luffy ,compañeras de viaje he , creo que he visto a la joven en algun lado-

-as visto a mi contraparte-pregunta vivi interesada

-si pero no recuerdo donde-

-bueno hay cosas raras pasando aqui podrias explicarnos como es aqui-pregunta el ninja

 **lu** ego de una larga explicacion despues.

-a ver dejame ver si entiendo ,una raza extraterrestre los invade y en lugar de destrurilos o esclavisarlos , con su tecnologia superior ,deciden resolverlo con una competencia fisica, eso no me parece logico- comenta el shinobi

-bueno en su defenza la persona que escogieron volaba y lanzaba rayos asi que nos tenian contra las cuerdas, mas aparte la persona escojida fue un pervertido que a la primera oportunidad decidio manosear sus pechos -

-espera creo que mi japones esta mal acaba de decir ¿que el escogido desperdicio su oportunidad de ganar por tocar los pechos de la alien?- mj extrañada

-uff que pervertido- vivi

-¿como fue que escogieron a ese tipo?-mj

-fue al azar-

-si es asi como fue .¿que paso ?'¿como ganaron?,¿o es acaso que son esclavos -interesado

\- el tipo uso un arma con la que le robo su este como digo le quito lo que cubria sus pechos y en lo que ella lo recuperaba el tipo le pidio matrimonio,creo que con eso se distrajo y la atrapo, lo curioso es que ella acepto y se a quedado en el planeta desde entonces, aunque el tipo no se conforma y apesar de estar comprometido se la pasa , coqueteando con otras chicas.-

-hombre tenia que ser- mj

-si he conosido a tipos como el en mi mundo-vivi

-bueno si es todo tengo que irme se me hace tarde tengo un asunto importante-recoge un bolso deportivo y se va del lugar

-y ahora que-pregunta vivi

saruyama revisa su telefono -bueno necesitamos mas informacion asi que lo mejor es seguirlo el internet aqui es inexistente-

-¿puedes conectarte a internet con tu telefono ?¿pense que habias dicho que venias de un mundo de ninjas?-mj

-fue un regalo de un amigo de otro mundo sera mejor que lo sigamos antes de que se aleje-

empiezan a correr y alcanzan a takashi este entra a un edificio que dice preparatoria sainan, este los nota acercandose y les pregunta

-¿necesitavan algo mas?-

-la verdad si necesitamos donde quedarnos ¿tienes idea de donde conseguir un lugar?-

-con agua caliente-vivi

saruyama voltea a verla

-que, todos tenemos prioridades-

-bueno eres como familia creo que puedo ayudar a buscar algo pero tengo que entrar aqui primero a unas clases-

-y que es este lugar- pregunta la mercenaria mientras revisa el area

-este es el instituto seinan ,este lugar tiene los mejores equipos deportivos del pais,-

-¿estudias aqui ?-mj

-no realmente una amiga me aconcejo venir aqui , aqui hay un maestro que imparte clases de karate el era un campeon o algo asi-

-karate un estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, necesito mejorar mi taijutsu¿ crees que pueda ver tu clase?-

-por mi no hay problema pero dejame preguntar -

el grupo va a los vestidores donde takashi entra y sale con un gi de karate regular con cinta amarilla, luego juntos se dirigen al gimnacio donde un gran grupo de estudiantes esta reunido frente a ellos un hombre de unos cuarenta años da la clase,con un uniforme viejo alto de 1.80m takashi se acerca a este , y despues de hablar con el regresa con el grupo,

-el dice que pueden unirse la primera clase es gratis pero despues si quieren mas tendran que pagar suscripcion-

despues de que ellos asienten se unen a la clase imitando los golpes basicos que el entrenador enseña.

\- no he estado en una clase de karate en meses -informa mj mientras practica una kata que el maestro les enseña

-¿practicabas karate?- pregunta vivi imitando tambien los movimientos

-en mi mundo lo hacia era una escuela pequeña con una mujer japonesa-

-¿era buena?-

-una ves la vi pelear y ganar con alguien mucho mas grande que ella-

-eso no es mucha informacion, hay muchos factores en una pelea-

-el tipo se veia tan alto como el maestro mientra ella era apenas un poco mas alta que tu, -

-no es gran cosa apuesto que puedo ganarle al maestro-vivi

-no bromees-

-en serio puedo-vivi

-la verdad la fuerza no es algo que se vea a simple vista , un simple golpe en el lugar apropiado puede derribar a cualquiera-saruyama mientras

-entonces estas diciendo que podrias vencerme en un combate- el instructor molesto aparece tras ellos

-no señor yo solo-

\- al centro y al frente muchacho debes aprender a no hablar de mas en mi clase- mientras se mueve al lugar designado

-bueno si no hay otra opcion- algo emocionado

a saruyama se le informa de las reglas del combate se saluda y y cada impacto es un punto el que llegue a 5 puntos gana.

ambos contrincantes se paran frente a otro un alumno mayor hace de referi

-hajime cho-

los contrincantes se enfrentan el maestro ataca primero un golpe rapido y certero golpe que no llega a su oponente , si hay algo que saruyama aprendio del luffy pirata es a esquibar golpes, el salta gira en el aire y golpea al instructor con su talon en la cabeza , ataque que iso caer al maestro al suelo quedando totalmente inconciente, dejando a todos los alumnos asombrados.

-arggg lo siento, lo siento ,lo siento, por favor no se muera- mientras agita el cuerpo para hacerlo reaccionar

-vez te dije que no era tan fuerte-

-supongo que tienes razon soy algo inexperta en luchas- mj piensa ella sabe defenderse pero comparada a sus compañeros sabe que no esta a su nivel y eso la preocupa es la mayor y la menos experimentada en peligros .

depronto takashi se acerca a saruyama poniendose en posicion seiza frente a el

-maestro por favor entreneme-

grupo de saruyama-¿quueeeee?-

-necesito volverme fuerte y rapido por favor entrename-

-¿y por que necesitas eso?-

-lo que pasa es que...

 **continuara.**

 **nos vemos en el capitulo que sigue nuevamente gracias a los que leen esto y mas a los que revisan.**

 **siguiente capitulo la explicacion.**


	20. Chapter 20

**luffyverso**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **no me demanden porfavor,**

 **capitulo 19**

el capitulo empieza en el gimnacio de seinan un gran grupo de estudiantes atienden a su maestro herido, mientras elgrupo de saruyama habla.

-¿por que nesecitas volverte fuerte?-

-la verdad no es tan complicado de eplicar pero me creeras mas si vez un video que tengo en casa, aun son nuevos por aqui, y sin evidencia no creo que me crean-

-¿evidencia?-

-si vamos a mi casa lo veran ahi solo esperen a que me cambie, -

momentos despues afuera

\- y que creen que sea el problema-

\- tal ves su familia quiere que este en buena forma la ciudad no parece segura-mj

-no se veia desesperado- vivi

en eso un grupo de porristas aparecen, y miran fijamente a vivi, corren hacia ella y la arrastran de ahi, dejando a mj y saruyama confundidos,

-deacuerdo yo las sigo para ver que pasa tu espera a mi contraparte-

el empiesa a perseguirles notando como la rodean cubriendola totalmente,

-oigan que sucede a donde me llevan-vivi

-vivi san debes tener cuidado ese disfras que traes no engaña a nadie solo te hace ver menos femenina- le dice una muchacha como de su edad con cabello castaño

-¿disculpa? para tu informacion me gusta esta ropa,-

-oh ya veo bueno eso no importa chicas el uniforme- dirigiendose a las deamas

-¿que?-

en ese momento las porristas la rodean cuatro de ellas ponen pantallas al rededor mientras un par de ellas traen un uniforme y una peluca, rapidamente empiezan a desvestir, se hace un alboroto las pantallas son retiradas y en el centro queda una vivi avergonzada con uniforme de porrista y cabello negro,

-asi deb e sentirse una cuando es abusada-

-no te preocupes en devolver el uniforme y quemaremos estas cosas - mostrandole la ropa que usaba antes

-oye puede que no sea mucho pero eso es mio- arrebatandoselas de los brazos

-bien como quieras almenos ahora estas segura-

-¿segura de que?-

-¿vivi?- pregunta saruyama asombrado

ella voltea lo mira con molestia y dice- NO DIGAS NADA-

-¿y quien es este caballero]?¿ es acaso tu novio vivi san?-

-no el nooo , arg no cambies el tema que sucede-

-¿No te lo han informado? pense que ya lo sabrias la gente de la entrada vio a la rosa negra entrar?-

-¿la que?

-la rosa negra kodashi kuno esta en la academia y lo mas probable es que esta buscandote ,ella tiene fama de incapacitar a sus oponentes antes de su encuentro y como te toca pelear a ti con ella ahora eres su objetivo-

frente al gimnacio, takashi luffy sale de este ahora cambiado con su bolso deportivo al hombro ,notando la falta de dos miembros el se acerca a la pelirroja y pregunta

-¿y los demas?-

-las porristas seuestraron a vivi-mj

-ohh recuerdo cuando ese tipo de cosas me sorprendia-

-en serio nada te sorprende -

-mira cuando vives por aqui pocas cosas te sorprenden- en ese momento una figura femenina cae sobre su espalda, ella es un poco mas baja de estatura que el y tiene el cabello celeste, derribandolo inmediatamente ella se lebanta lo ayuda a pararse se pone detras de el pidiendole con una voz conocida,

-realmente siento esto podrias taparme un poco por favor- pegandose al muro y poniendolo frente a ella para que la cubra.

antes de que el pueda preguntar algo se escucha una risa estridente

-hohohohoho donde estas no puedes esconderte de mii- otra figura femenina salta del techo del gimnacio volteando brebemente a su direccion para despues aterrizar en un arbol al no verla en el area ,salta de arbol en arbol buscando mientras se aleja del sitio.

luego de un momento la muchacha pregunta

-¿se fue?-

-si ya no se ve-

-gracias gracias gracias, me ha salvado - ella lo abraza y lo besa en la megilla.

\- deacuerdo eso me sorprendio un poco-

-conociste a saruyama y ni parpadeaste -

-bueno las chicas bonitas no suelen besarme-

-¿crees que soy bonita]?-sonrojandose

-claro-

es entonces que mj y takashi al verla directamente notan algo

-¿vivi?-pregunta mj

-oh me conose - algo sorprendida

-ya veo por eso se me hacia familiar eras la chica del gimnacio de enfrente practicas gimnacia ritmica marcial-

\- oh si soy narashi vivi mucho gusto- ella hace una reverencia y ellos notan que la parte de atras de su uniforme esta rota,

\- la reverencia no hace falta por cierto tu uniforme esta..-

\- oh cierto lo olvide -pegando su espalda a la pared -ella uso su lazo en mi espalda para cortar mi uniforme, tengo que empezar a usar mi leotardo debajo de mi uniforme esa kodashi si que es peligrosa-

-vaya es mas timida que la que conocemos-

takashi abre su bolso deportivo y saca la parte de arriba de su karategi, poniendolo sobre los hombros de vivi.

-mi clase de karate se cancelo asi que no esta sudado cubrete con el lo que necesites-

sonriendo-muchas gracias señor... disculpe pero no se su nombre- algo sonrojada

-soy takashi luffy gusto en conocerte-

-ho ya veo-mj viendo a narashi

-¿sucede algo ?-takashi

-no es nada -

en eso llega el resto,

-hey chicos no creeran lo que descubrimos aparentemente vivi tiene - saruyama acercandose junto a una porrista pelinegra

-que tengo que- narashi pregunta

-o vaya la encontraron-

\- ¿y por que seria raro encontrarme ?- notando el parecido ella voltea hacia takashi-¿tienes un hermano gemelo]?-

-no realmente este es saruyama luffy una contraparte mia de otra dimension-

-eso es genial- con estrellitas en los ojos-quisiera conocer a mi contraparte tambien-

-wow es cierto que la gente de esta ciudad no se sorprende de estas cosas-mj

-pues estas de suerte chica- la porrista se quita la peluca revelando su pelo.

-wow eres yoo esto es tan genial,-ella se hacerca y empieza a rodearla para verla bien-eres identica a mi y ese traje mariko siempre me pidio que me uniera a las porristas y ahora se como me veria-

la mercenaria la imita y empieza a verla- y ahora se como me veria si fuera de esta escuela, estabas en la clase de karate por que no te vi -

sonrojada - oh no esto pertenece a takashi-

volteando al aludido - y te falta algo-

-no tengo todo ya podemos irnos nos tomara tiempo llegar no vivo tan cerca de aqui-

-no hay problema tengo lo necesario- ella saca un pergamino de la ropa suelta que tiene al abrirlo aparece un vehiculo blindado con emblemas de britania-en este bebe llegaremos rapido - mientras gira las llaves con su dedo

saruyama revisando su mochila gira hacia ella y pregunta-¿cuado lo hisiste?-

-deberias cuidar mejor tus cosas- depronto nota que sus llaves no estan en su dedo ahora las tiene mj

-lindo bueno suban al auto yo los llevo- mj

\- disculpa ese es mi auto yo los llevo- acercandocele

-¿las leyes de trafico aqui permiten que catorceañeros manejen?- preguntando a takashi

-no minimo tienes que tener 17 para licencia-

-entonces manejo yo ¿no querras que un policia te lo quite?-

-esta bien- algo deprimida -pero pido adelante- rapido

-maldicion me gano- takashi y saruyama al mismo tiempo

-disculpen ¿esta bien si los acompaño? quisiera conocer mas a mi hermana de otro mundo-

-si yo tambien quiero saber mas de ti-

-solo dejen que vaya por mis cosas y vuelvo-

-te acompaño- dice vivi acomodandose la peluca de nuevo -esa loca podria estar por aqui todavia- mientras esconde un arma en sus pompones

un viaje rapido a los vestidores y de regreso

-bueno vamos a casa-.

 **continuara,**

 **ahora no solo saruyama tiene contraparte si no vivi tambien**

 **un saludo a mis lectores y revisores ustedes me hacen seguir.y asta el siguiente capitulo.**

-pues


	21. Chapter 21

**luffyverso**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **no me demanden porfavor,**

 **capitulo 20**

todo empieza donde termino el capitulo anterior el grupo viaja en el vehiculo hacia lel hogar de takashi, todo normal asta que,

alarmado-para el auto., para el auto- takashi

-¿que?¿como?- mj parando el vehiculo

-que lo pares pinguino gigante-

el vehiculo se detiene y lo que parece ser un pinguino del tamño de godzilla pasa frente ellos sin siquiera mirarlos dirigiendose a la torre de tokyo.

-no sabia que los pinguinos fueran convocaciones me pregunto si podria hacer un contrato con el-saruyama

-¿contrato?-vivi

-¿quieres darle trabajo a esa cosa?-mj

-no creo que eso resulte-narashi

-¿que quieres decir con convocacion?-takashi

-en mi mundo hay animales pensantes con los que se pueden hacer contratos ellos te pueden ayudar a mejorar tus habilidades y sirven de apoyo contra multiples enemigos no importa el lugar puedes convocarlos para que te ayuden, ese pinguino gigante podria serme de ayuda-

-bueno no creo que te puedas hacerlo-

-¿por que ?-

-dijiste que las convocaciones son animales pensantes no , pues el realmente no lo es ,segun tengo entendido eso es una golondrina que comio comida alienigena-

-¿bromeas cierto?-

-no-

-¿que clase de comida hace esto?-

-yo que se no soy alienigena, mi casa esta a unas calles deverian guardar el vehiculo,hay militares en mi familia y seria sospechoso si llego en un vehiculo con bandera de otro pais-

-eso me da una idea debo pintar este auto,-vivi

-mientras no lo pin tes de rosa esta bien-

\- ¿rosa he? no suena tan mal- mientras sonrie sinicamente

-vivi ¡ ni lo pienses-

-claro que no tonto crees que por que soy mujer me gusta el rosa- ofendida

-eso es muy machista de tu parte-mj

-y ofencivo resulta que me gusta el azul -narashi

algo asustado- lo siento-

-cortenlo y guarden esta cosa se nos ara tarde-

saruyama vuelve a sellar el auto y momentos despues llegan a la casa de takashi , un terreno de 20 por 15 metros una estructura simple de dos pisos ,

-linda casa- narashi

-gracias mi padre trabaja en la fuerza aerea devido a las constantes llegadas de alienigenas ha estado algo ocupado , mi madre es ama de casa provablemente este aqui ahora, holaa ya llegue-

-llegas tembrano- su madre

una mujer con sandalias , unos pantalones blancos y camisa color crema sin mangas cabello negro recojido en una trenza asta la mitad de su espalda, una cara seria y firme ,similar a la de el y tashibana, lo que hace que se pregunte si todas las madres son iguales o solo las suyas.

-pasaron muchas cosas primero dejame presentarte a mi mismo de un mundo ninja,y sus amigos-señalando a saruyama

-hola-

-hola, que quieres decir con eso- volteando a takashi -que significa eso- con icredulidad

-es lo que es mi contraparte de un mundo ninja-

la madre se acerca a saruyama y empieza a mirarlo analizando cada gesto de su cara y cuerpo el muchacho frente a ella es identico a su hijo, pero a simple vista ella nota las diferencias. la mirada de este chico es mucho mas cautelosa que la de su hijo, tiene experiecia en combate ,ella lo ha visto en los amigos de su marido, nota pequeñas cicatrizes aqui y aya, y ve directamente a sus ojos y dice.

-definitivamente eres mi hijo no as visto a tu madre verdadera en un tiempo he-

-¿pero como?-

-una madre siempre sabe, ¿como llegaste aqui?-

takashi comenta -yo creo que es culpa de ataru moroboshi-

-eso lo ezplica todo- narashi

zzzoocccckkkkkkk

deproto ambos reciben un coscorron en la cabeza

-dejen de imitar a la gente de este barrio se volveran tontos ... un momentu tu quien eres-mirando a narashi- no me dijiste que tenias ¿novia nami lo sabe?-

-noo ella es la vercion de este mundo de una de las compañeras de viaje de luffy, vino por que queria saber mas de ella-

-mi nombre es narashi vivi mucho gusto- haciendo una reverencia

-¿narashi ? ¿tienes algo que ver con narashi cobra el rico que vino de arabia ?-

-oh a oido de el-

-la apruebo ¿cuando es la boda?-

-mamaa-

-bueno quien es la porrista-

-vengo de un mundo de porristas donde vivimos bajo el jugo de los animadores, y estoy buscando la porra final para poder auchhh- en eso recibe una palmada en su nuca de parte de saruyama

-deja de inventar cosas-saru

-descuida era ovio que mentia esas cosas se detectan- la madre

-yo casi le crei-narashi

-eres muy inocente chica-mj -por mi parte yo estaba en un mundo que no era el mio y saruyama me ayuda a llegar a casa, -

-toda mi familia estaba muerta asi que no quize quedarme en mi mundo- seriamente

horrorizada- oohhh pobre de ti pero que te a hecho el mundo- la madre abraza a vivi seguido de narashi , vivi esta en shock cuando ella se lo comento a mj paso por algo similar ella la abrazo por largo tiempo pero estos son dos abrazos , se siente raro mj fue un abrazo de amiga apoyando esto se siente mas al abrazo de una familia, y sin mas se deja llevar

luego de un rato se separan , y la madre pregunta

-¿se quedaran mucho tiempo?-

-saruyama noqueo a mi maestro de karate el es muy fuerte pienso pedirle ayuda con mi problema-

-hijo no estoy seguro de esto ya vieron el video-

-estaba por mostralo-

-¿video?-

-la evidencia que les dije tomen aciento en la sala ire a mi cuarto a buscarlo-

el grupo se dirige a la sala y se sientan en lo sofaas, vivi y su contraparte charlan,

-y como era tu mundo-

-seco y caliente como no tienes idea no supe como era una ducha decente asta que llegamos al mundo de mj-

-ese no era mi mundo mi mundo era mucho mas libre que ese -

-ella era una modelo gion actriz-

-en serio- emocionada

-no era tan popular apenas empezaba-

en eso llega takashi con un vhs en sus manos

-este es ,bueno aqui va la historia mu abuelo es un miembro muy respetable de la marina , segun dice mi bisabuelo tambien lo fue , el trato hacer que mi padre se enlistara , pero mi padre prefirio unirse ala fuerza aerea, por lo que desde pequeño el me ha estado insistiendo a que me una , hace unos meses iso un trato conmigo si lo venzo en una lucha antes que cumpla los 18, el me dejara ir si no , me tendre que unir a la marina, yo sabia que era fuerte pero hace unas semanas me envio un video , dijo que para que estubiera preparado y aqui esta,-

takashi pone el video , en la televicion saruyama ve una imagen identica a las fotos que ha visto de su abuelo en una playa vestido con el que parece ser el uniforme de la marina el hombre habla.

-bueno mi pequeño nieto unos amigos me aconcejaron que te envie esto, para que te prepares para la lucha y no quedes con leciones de por vida- sonriendo- y bien aqui va una demostracion de lo que te espera,-

el hombre en la playa se acerca a la orilla y toma lo que parece ser una enorme cadena, el tira de ella mas y mas fuerte mientras saca del mar lo que parece ser las ruinas de un barco pesquero enorme, esa estructura pesaba almenos 50 toneladas, y el logra subirlo a la playa, una vez fuera el se acerca a esas ruinas , y la golpea haciendo un agujero en ella del tamaño de su puño ,despues mete ambas manos en el hueco , y agranda este con solo la fuerza de sus manos despues de entrar en el y salir sale con una caja fuerte, y explica

\- nos pidieron que sacaramos esta caja del barco y despues nos decisieramos de el este barco ya no es util asi que me deshare de el -

arroja la caja fuerte a algun lugar alejado y toma la cadena del barco y la estira mas y mas el empieza a girar , el practicamente hace girar el barco en el aire como si fuera una pelota amarada a un hilo, tomando suficiente vuelo arroja las ruinas de ese barco a lo que parece ser una distancia de trecientos metros de donde esta vuelve a ver a la camara.

-bueno muchacho espero que cuando nos enfrentemos puedas ser mas duro que este viejo barco bueno nos veremos luego tengo que entregar esto -

en eso el video se acaba dejando a todos sorprendidos

-tu abuelo es fuerte- narashi mirando a takashi

-¿eso es falso verdad ? nadie puede ser tan fuerte?-vivi

-tristemente es verdadero mi marido y yo lo emos visto hacer azañas similares-

-el tipo parece ser tan fuerte como un sanin o mas-

-en mi mundo habia gente fuerte pero no se si podrian hacer algo como eso-mj

\- bueno ahora sabes por que te traje cres que puedas hacerme tan fuerte como el-

-no puedo-

-vamos no tienes algun truco ninja que puedas enseñarme para vencerlo-

-mira entrenarte me tomaria años y no puedo quedarme tengo que ir a casa , y encontrar la casa de mj-

-no hay nada que puedas hacer-

saruyama piensaun momento y dice

-no puedo entrenarte pero si vemos esto logicamente para que tu abuelo llegara ser tan fuerte es por que alguien lo entreno y eso fue antes de que aparecieran los extraterrestres ,asi que fue humano, solo necesitamos encontrarte un maestro apropiado -

-¿crees que eso sea posible?-

-solo hay una manera de saberlo y es intentado-

-entonces le buscaremos un maestro a takeshi-vivi

-seria lo mas apropiado-mj

-¿tienen donde quedarse?-la madre

-no por el momento -

-tenemos un cuarto de invitados tus amigas pueden quedarse ahi mientras tu compartes cuarto con luffy-

-en serio o quisiera molestar-

-tonterias practicamente eres familia siempre y cuando ayuden con la casa no hay problema -

-siendo asi le agradezco su ayuda, bueno es temprano todavia busquemos un maestro -

 **continuara..**

 **bueno aqui el 20 no es gran cosa ohora sigue la busqueda de un maestro si alguien tiene idea de que maestro escogi para takashi revise su idea**

 **un agradecimiento a mis revisores y asta la proxima.**


	22. Chapter 22

**luffyverso**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **no me demanden porfavor,**

 **capitulo 21**

empezando en la misma casa donde los viajeros dimensionale, estan reunidos,

-bueno antes de salir y buscar como locos, no deveriamos organizarnos un poco,-mj

-tienes razon realmente no conocemos el terreno necesitamos informacion -comenta saruyama mientras vuelve a sacar su celular mientras piensa lo facil que seria todo si hubiera internet en ese mundo.

-tambien necesitamos una manera de conseguir dinero no debemos ser muy dependientes- vivi

-no dijiste lo mismo cuando te quedabas en mi departamento-

-eso fue diferente tu eras parte del equipo casi familia-

-me habias conosido esa mañana, -

-y para medio dia ya te habias unido-

-bueno no puedo discutir con eso-

-yo tengo una duda- comenta narashi mientras veia a takeshi.

-¿cual?- pregunta el aludido.

-¿alguna vez le mostraste el video al maestro de karate de sainan? digo¿no devio entrenarte mas seriamente?-

-si lo ise pero el aseguraba que todo era un truco creo que el nunca creyo sobre la fuerza del abuelo, y algunos de sus comentarios eran muy convincentes casi le crei-

-wow no me especialozo en taijutsu pero asta yo puedo notar que el video era real-

-algunas personas prefieren no creer en lo increible asi se sienten mas seguras -mj

\- bueno punto y aparte necesitamos dinero, tengo ocho reloges que le quite a los britanos y esta medalla del general del grupo, creo que es de plata , ¿sabes donde puedo venderlos?- preguntando a takeshi

-la verdad yo no se mucho de esas cosas pero conosco a alguien que si-

momentos despues en la casa del vecino.

takashi toca el timbre un par de veces cuando se escucha una vos

-voyyy-

luego de un momento una muchacha pelinaranja como de su edad abre la puerta mirandolo extrañada y luego enfadada.

-¿no deverias estar en clase ? encontrar un medallista olimpico en karate no es facil-

-pues si fuera tan bueno mi contraparte no lo hubiera derrotado en dos segundos-

-¿tu que?-pregunta notando ahora a la gente extra saruyama extiende la mano y dice

-saruyama luffy mucho gusto, estos son mis compañeras mary jane watson, vivi-

-y yo soy-

-eres narashi vivi, que haces aqui-

-me tope con mi contraparte y decidi seguirlos-

-ya veo pasen -ella se hace a un lado y elgrupo entra en la casa acomodandose en su estacia

ella voltea a narashi y con interes pregunta

-y dime ¿estas bien de salud?¿no te sientes deprimida por algo?¿algun malestar ?-

-amigos les presento a mikangami nami es una amiga de hace tiempo su hermana fue mi niñera , ella se especializa en informacion regularmente no es tan atenta- rascandose la nuca

-pero que ofenza siempre me preocupo por mis amigos no recuerdas ¿como cuide de ti cuando estabas enfermo hace semanas,?-

-recuerdo que mi cartera se vacio misteriosamente-

-no viste nada no puedes provarlo-

-siento interrumpir pero me pregunto si sabes donde puedo vender esto-vivi mostro la medalla robada al general, en lo que a nami se le ponen simbolos de yenes en los ojos

-mmmh la verdad no creo que pueda conseguir mucho por ella-

-¡NAMI!-exclama takashi

-¿QUE?- contesta molesta

-ellos son como familia se agradable-

-esta bien, se quien compra plata a buen precio pero te lo dire con una condicion,-

-¿cual?- pregunrta interesada

-ella-señalando a narashi- tiene que durar mas de 5 minutos en su pelea contra la rosa negra-

-sabias de mi lucha-

-la mayoria de la ciudad lo sabe las apuesas estan 10 a 1, en contra y dejame decir que las apuestas estan en cuanto tiempo kodashi te vencera, si duras mas de 5 min ganare una buena cantidad, asi que si te concentras en esquivar nos haras ganar a todos-

-¿que te hace pensar que perdere?-pregunta molesta

-¿acaso no la as visto pelear?-

-bueno si-

-y que opinas si la comparas con tigo-

ella se queda pensando un momento luego agacha la cabeza y dice-esto no es bueno para mi autoestima- depronto ella siente una mano en su ombro ella voltea para ver que es takeshi quien sonriendo le dice

-no te preocupes comparado conmigo tu situacion no es tan mala animate-manteniendo su sonrisa a lo que la muchacha contesta

-gracias-

-¿asi que eres de los del vaso medio lleno?-pregunta mj

-no tienes la menor idea-informa nami

-solo pienso que no hay que peocuparse por los problemas que tienen solucion, y no hay razon para preocuparse por los problemas que no tienen solucion, mi punto es -volteando a vivi- da lo mejor de ti si ganas ,ganas y si pierdes solo puedes mejorar para la prixima vez.-

-tu deverias ser psicologo-comenta mj

-eso me dicen-

-y es bueno una vez convencio a un chico cobarde a entrar a un concurso de arqueria, y el muchacho termino en primer lugar como lo iso quien sabe ahora ese chico es muy popular en su escuela-

-es que todos siempre menospreciaban a usoup , el siempre tuvo buena punteria-

-eres el segundo luffy mas optimista que he conocido-

-¿segundo?-pregunta takashi

-luffy pirata lo era mas-

-ya veo-

-bueno ¿entoces lo aras ?-

-dare mi mejor esfuerzo- mostrando una mirada de determinacion

-deacuerdo un trato es un trato tengo que revisar unas cosas pero en unos dias tendre su dinero-

-bueno cambiando de tema necesito un maestro-

-te consegi un maestro era un medallista olimpico-

-no era tan bueno-

-lo revise bien sus dicipulos eran los que consiguian mas logros en los torneos-

-¿torneos publicos?- pregunta saruyama

-si ¿por que?- pregunta la pelinaranja con interes

-si aqui es como otros mundos los verdaderos artistas marciales no entran a esos torneos,si no a torneos clandestinos-

-diablos sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser real, esa informacion no es facil de allar pero si lo que dices es cierto existe la posibilidad que uno de los dojos de la ciudad tenga lo que necesitas, -ella saca una carpeta del librero y sonrie -y por quinientos yenes te doy la direccion de todos los dojos de la ciudad si los investigas en persona puede que encuentres lo que buscas-

-vendido- exclama takashi sacando su cartera

-pero ¿como sabremos si el maestro sera util?- pregunta mj

-supongo que a la antigua-dice vivi tronandose los dedos

-tendremos que luchar con ellos para verificar su fuerza-saruyama

-bien es hora de patear traseros-vivi sacando una uzi de su espalda

-guarda eso exclama saruyama-

 **continuara.**

 **bueno asta aqui nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**luffyverso**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **no me demanden porfavor,**

 **capitulo 22**

 **bueno aqui estamos otra ves disculpen el trabajo me retrasa ahora veamos que seguia,**

 **mi agradecimiento a mcurano y a udimentor por su apoyo.**

 **.**

 **el maestro de tae kwon do** miraba a su oponente una muchacha de cabello negro vestida de porrista, so el reto a su dojo no hubiera sido legitimo la hubiera rechazado pero estos niños lo habian retado y si lo que su amigo del dojo de judo le habia dicho por telefono era cierto habia que tener cuidado de ellos pero vamos que una chica porrista podria hacerle.

con un movimiento basico el maestro se mueve rapido y arroja una patada, solo para que la porrista se agache gire y barra su pierna de apoyo arrojandolo al piso, antes que el reaccione ella velozmente salta sobre el y golpea fuertemente su mandibula dejandolo inconciente,

ella se levanta alte la asombrada mirada de los dicipulos del maestro caido,

-bueno creo que este cartel me pertenece- comenta la porrista mientras toma un carte con unos kajis escritos en el

-woe ese movimento fue genial-una emocionada narashi vivi comenta

-deacuerdo este fue el quinto- mj mientras tachaba el nombre de una lista

el grupo sale del lugar y se acercan al vehiculo, vivi se acerca con el letrero pensativa y lo pone a un lado del auto voltea y dice

-hey creo que ya se que hacer con estas cosas -

-que aras - pregunta narashi

-las pegare al auto asi cubrire las marcas de brittania y se vera genial ,el auto de los destructores de dojos-

-no suena m al por cierto ¿por que sigues con el traje de porrista,?- saruyama pregunta interesado ella siempre vistio de manera convencional y le parecio raro que mantubiera ese traje

-me gusta la brisa ademas hace años que no uso una falda y sirve para diferenciarme ¿ que no te gusta como me veo- ella sonrie mientras gira para mostrar su traje.

-pues si te ves bien pero no es convencional -

-lo que el quiere decir es que muestras mucho cuando luchas-mj

-si se distraen con pequeñeses no deberian luchar,un momento as estado viendo cosas que no debes luffy- mirando a saruyama con una sonrisa algo siniestra

-este bueno pues era un poco imposible de evitar- algo nervioso

-bueno ¿que sigue en la lista? -interrumpe takashi

-es un gimnacio de boxeo mukoda, se supone que el dueño es bueno entrenando-mj

saruyama rapidamente entra al auto -bueno que esperamos vayamos aya-saruyama

-bien es mi turno- comenta narashi

-¿tu turno?-pregunta takashi

-primero fue luffy saruyama con el gimnacio de mue tai, despues vivi contra el maestro de karate luego yo contra el de judo, luffy otra vez contra el de aikidoka , y vivi con este asi que es mi turno-

luego de un rato llegan al gimnacio mukoda donde piden un combate , los gimnacios de boxeo no tienen tableros pero al dueño le parecio interesante un buen entrenamiento y llama a su mejor hombre

-oye kosaka deja lo que estas haciendo tengo un reto para ti -

-pero estaba por salir a comer -

-entonces llege atiempo sabes que no debes comer demaciado estas en dieta -

-pero seño yp-

-callate y sube al ring -

el aludido sube al ring solo para ver a una muchacha con leotardo de gimnacia en el

-espera es contra ella yo no peleo con mujeres-

-hey pense que lucharia contra uno de los chicos-

-bueno es su turno-comenta el shinobi

-mi gimnacio mis reglas bajen a la chica y que uno de ustedes suba-señalando hacia los luffys

-biennnn- comenta una enojada narashi mientras baja del ring al tiempo que saruyama subia

-¿no usara guantes?- pregunta el boxeador'

-muchacho es ovio que ellos no son boxeadores deja de quejarte y lucha recuerda que representas a mi gimnacio-

con un movimiento rapido cae con una patada sobre el boxeador el cual alcansa a cubrirse saruyama salta hacia atras solo para que velozmente el boxeador lo siga y ataque , saruyama alcansa a cubrirse pero resiente el golpe ,este muchacho golpea mas duro de lo que aparenta,

saruyama se le acerca y esquva un golpe de su agresor y empuja su espalda mandandolo a las cuerdas las cuales usa para enredarlo limitando sus movimientos para luego golpearlo fuera del ring

-suficiente chico pierdes-couch

-¿pero que'? aun puedo luchar-

-no es una lucha a la que estes aostumbrado y es obio que este sujeto se contenia ¿no es asi?-mira interesado el couch

saruyama solo asiente

-si ya tubieron suficiente salgan de mi gimnacio tengo que reentrenar al idiota- les da la espalda mientra que se dirige a su dicipulo-recuerda esto chico abra boxeadores que aran cosas no muy legales para desgastarte tienes que estar preparado ahora a correr tienes que volverte mas rapido-mientras señala la salida del gimnacio

-si señor -el muchacho empieza a correr

-y pobre de ti si me entero que te saltas este entrenamiento-

saruyama y su grupo salen del gimnacio

-sin duda ese muchacho es mas fuerte que otros mestros que hemos enfrentado, tal ves el siguiente sea mas fuerte- algo emocionado

-pero el siguiente definitivamente me toca entendido-vivi molesta

\- y que sigue-pregunta takashi

-no queda muy lejos dice que es un gimnacio de keijo, ... alguien sabe ¿que es el keijo'

-no-saruyama

-ni idea- takashi

-de otro mundo recuerdas-

-bueno he oido algo sobre el-narashi

\- y como es-mj

-es mejor si lo ven-

 **continuara..**

 **bueno asta aqui**

 **una galleta a quien adivine quien era el boxeador y de donde lo saque.**


	24. Chapter 24

**luffyverso**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **no me demanden porfavor,**

 **capitulo 23**

 **ya tenia buena perte de este pero pero hubo un corto y se me borro ,**

 **para jose luis sugiero que hagas una cuenta y le mandes pm**

 **no conozco a la persona solo nos emos enviado uno que otro mensaje y no me a hablado en un tiempo**

 **y el boxeador era kosaku de one pound gospel otra serie de rumiko**

 **empezemos**

.el vehiculo se detienefrente a lo que parece un gimnacio de natacion el grupo conformado por dos muchachos y tre jovenes bajan de el analizando el lugar, inmediatamente la porrista se emociona y comenta ,

\- una picina no puedo creerlo en mi mundo tenias que tener mucho dinero para poseer una, - comenta emocionada, mientras ella y su grupo entran al lugar en el centro se encuentra una picina nivel olimpico techada , la cual en su centro tiene una superficie flotante de forma circular.

-en mi casa tenemos una , no es tan grande como esta pero podemos usarla despues si quieres , creo que tengo un traje de baño de reserba que podrias usar- comenta narashi mientras revisa el lugar

\- en serio- vivi comenta

-claro-

-un momento , vivi ¿sabes nadar?-pregunta el shinobi

\- nunca he estado en una picina tu que crees-

-no importa te dare clases- comenta narashi pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su contraparte

-nunca tuve tiempo de ir a nadar en area 11, mi vida practicamente era trabajar para mantener mi pequeño departamento, ni siquiera tengo un traje de baño - comenta mj estirandose luego del viaje que acaban de tener, mientras mira a la pisina

-te conseguiremos uno sera divertido veras- comenta narashi

\- gimnacio de keijo he , ¿crees que el maestro aqui me sea de ayuda?- pregunta takashi

-en la lista tambien esta un dojo de ceremonia del te, asi que asumo que si esta en lista puede ser util- saruyama contesta mientras lee la lista

-bueno si no lo es supongo que algo bueno puede salir de esta experiencia-

-segun esto buscamos a ujibe nagisa una profecional en esta diciplina que actualmente esta dando cursos de verano en este gimnacio y no te preocupes tengo un plan de contingencia .-comenta saruyama el cual mira la picina y pregunta- ¿que tan apegado estas a poder nadar?-

-¿nadar?-pregunta curioso

en ese momento el grupo ve a dos jovenes dos muchachas como de su edad una pelirosa y una peliverde saliendo de los vestidores con el clasico traje de baño negro de los institutos ellas los notan, la pelirosa algo timida se esconde tras la peliverde , mientra que esta alegremente se les acerca y pregunta,

-¿vienen tambien al curso? yo soy kaimi mucho gusto a y esta es shirahoshi (apuntando con su pulgar a la pelirosa) es algo timida-la joven extiende su mano a vivi quien estaba al frente del grupo

\- soy vivi en realidad venimos a retar a tu gimnacio-comenta

\- ¿un reto ?¿en serio pasan esas cosas?crei que era cosa de la television-pregunta confundida la pelirosa

-¿tu no eres de tomoboki verdad?-

-no vine de hokaido- contesto sin dejar su lugar tras su amiga

-estas cosas son normales por aqui te acostumbraras -comenta la peliverde

\- y ¿donde esta tu maestra?-pregunta vivi

de pronto de los vestidores sale una mujer con un cuerpo bien formado de entre mediados de los 20s de cabello castaño seguida de un grupo de jovencitas adolecentes, y dos instructoras mas . al notar al grupo esta se les acerca

-lamento informarles que las inscripciones estan cerradas si querian entrar debieron hacerlo la semana pasada- informa la aparente encargada del grupo

-en realidad no venimos a inscribirnos si no a retar este gimnacio eres ujibe nagisa no queremos ver que tan fuerte eres- informa la peliazul

\- un reto he no he tenido uno en un tiempo ¿asi que quieres provar suerte he? - mientras mira directamente a los ojos a mj

\- ¿que ? no yo no vine a eso- contesta ella

\- yo soy la retadora - comenta narashi quien ahora esta con su uniforme de gimnacia

\- rechazo-cometa seriamente la istructora

-¿que?-

-jovencita hay reglas para practicar este deporte una profecional no puede aceptar retos de mujeres menores a los 17, y es ovio que tu no llegas ni a los 15- anuncia cortantemente

\- hey eso no es justo estoy muy capacitada-

\- esas son las reglas aceptalas o es ella o ustedes se van-

en ese momento todo el grupo de saruyama voltea hacia la pelirroja.

-no-

-oh vamos necesitamos saber su fuerza- comenta saruyama

-es una profecional-

-no necesitas ganar solo hacerla luchar -takashi

-sera humillante-

-solo seran unos golpes dudo que sea muy dura contigo- comenta la del unifirme de porrista

-no-

-yo no puedo hacerlo tienes que ser tu- comenta narashi

-no y no hay nada en el mundo que digan que me haga luchar con ella-grita mj exasperada

10 minutos depues.

-no puedo creer que este haciendo esto- comenta mj ahora vestida en un traje de baño negro de una pieza similar a la de su contrincante, mientras hacia ejercicios de estiramientos.

-¿que bueno que el gimnacio vendia trajes de baño te debemos una vivi?- comenta la mercenaria vivi

-descuida hubiera sido molesto para ella luchar con sus ropas normales y ademas eso no es un gran gasto para mi-

\- a si casi olvidaba que soy rica en este mundo-comenta la vivi mercenaria

las contrincantes suben a la plataforma en el centro, una de las instructoras la hace de referi

y les informa

-bien conocen las reglas la primera al caer pierde comienzen-

las contrincantes se miran la castaña con una sonrisa confiada y la pelirroja algo temerosa toma una respiracion , y se pone en guardia ,

la castaña se lanza hacia ella rapidamente girando para atacar con su trasero

la pelirroja esquiba el ataque girando alejandose de ella

, la castaña se hacerca e intenta golpearla con sus pechos ,

la pelirroja se agacha rapido y esquiva el golpe

el mismo patron se repite la castaña ataca y la pelirrroja esquiva

fuera de la picina

-la maestra ya se tardo regularmente en las luchas de sus torneos acaba mas rapido- comenta la pelrosa algo preocupada

-debe ser por que la retadora solo esta esquivando - comenta su amiga peliverde

-siendo sincera no pense que mj durara tanto, sin ofender ella no es una guerrera- comenta la vivi porrista

-esta en muy buena forma -comenta narashi

-solo esta esquibando asi no podra ganar-comenta saruyama-

-entonces hay que animarla ¡vamos mj tu puedes!-takashi

de vualta a la lucha

la castaña para de atacar mirando seriamente

-eres algo buena esquibando y tienes buen equilibrio donde practicaste-

-trabaje meses en un maid cafe con una falda corta, aprendes mucho de esquibar si pasas el dia esquibando manos de pervertidos mientras sostienes una taza de cafe o te en una bandeja.-

-esquibar no te da la victoria parece que tendre que tomarte un poco en serio- ella se pone en pocicion salta y gira y apunta su trasero a ella , solo para en ultimo momento girar y atacar con sus pechos , chocando contra los pechos de la pelirroja , un ataque que esta no esperaba empujandola al borde de la ´plataforma ,

mj trata de recuperar el equilibrio pero antes que lo consiga la castaña embiste con un golpe de su trasero en su estomago, sacandole el aire y arrojandola de la plataforma al agua,

al mismo tiempo la pelirosa y peliverde se arrojan al agua con direccion a la caida subiendola a la superficie.

\- y que opinan de este estilo- pregunta takashi

-el estilo no es tan fuerte como esperaba- comenta el ninja

-creo que algunos de esos movimientos podrian ser utiles pero no creo que esto te haga vencer a tu abuelo- comenta la mercenaria

-bueno ¿que dojo sigue?-pregunta vivi

\- es todo por hoy se hace tarde volvamos a casa y mañana temprano continuamos.-comenta saruyama

despues que mj sale de la picina se dirige a los vestuarios acompañada por las vivis,

despues de cambiarse nagisa la intercepta saliendo de este

-sabes roja con algo de entrenamiento tu podrias ser buena en este deporte- comenta la profecional

\- no gracias no estoy interesada prefiero dedicarme a la actuacion - comenta sonriendo

\- suena interesante suerte con eso-nagisa extiende su mano y mj la estrecha despidiendose

en eso mj se hacerca a las muchachas que la sacaron del agua

-gracias por su ayuda en realidad pude tener problemas para salir

la peliverde contesta - no hay de que , sacar personas de agua tambien es parte de nuestro entrenamiento. - al mismo tiempo la pelirosa solo asiente

\- bueno es tiempo de irnos - comenta takashi en voz alta acercandose

la voz fuerte iso que la pelirosa se asustara dando un paso atras tropezando y casi cayendo ,

-shirachin cuidado-grita la peliverde

la pelirosa no toco el suelo ya que takashi alcanza a sugetar su brazo y estirarla hacia el abrazandola

-uppss lo siento no pretendi asustarte-comenta takashi

shirahoshi se sonroja profundamente y se aparta de el -gra gracias - ella hace una reverencia y sale del lugar corriendo

-hey esperame- comenta la peliverde siguiendola

-parece que se molesto conmigo- comenta takashi

\- bien hora de irnos rapido al auto - comenta narashi apresurando a todos

ya una ves todos en el vehiculo

\- segura que quieres manejar creo que te golpearon muy duro- comenta la mercenaria

\- leyes del pais recuerdas , si quieres manejar lo haras cuando estemos en un mundo sin mucha vigilancia- comenta la pelirroja.

-este fue un largo dia mañana empezaremos temprano por ahora descansen-comenta saruyama

-¿pueden llevarme a mi casa de camino? -pregunta la gimnasta

-por su puesto -comenta mj

y asi el equipo se dirige a casa a descansar

 **continuara**

 **bueno asta aqui**

 **estoy en necesidad de orientarme un poco asi que para no perder el hilo al final de los capitulos siguientes are una lista de donde estoy**

 **mundo 1, hogar de saruyama luffy el mundo de naruto**

 **mundo 2 one piece**

 **mundo 3 boku no hero**

 **mundo 4 tokyo magnitud 3.5**

 **mundo 5 silent hill**

 **mundo 6 desert punk**

 **mundo 7 code geeas**

 **mundo 8 rumiko world**


	25. Chapter 25

**luffyverso**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores**

 **no me demanden porfavor,**

 **capitulo 24**

luego de un viaje a su vivienda actual y una cena modica el grupo comienza a hablar.

-¿alguien ha nota la gran cantidad de escuelas de artes marciales que hay en esta ciudad?- pregunta la peliroja del grupo mientras lee la lista

-algunos son repetidos miren este es el mismo que este otro- comenta vivi mercenaria señalando dos nombres

-no son diferentes este es de estilo ceremonia de tee el otro es estilo de preparacion de te- comenta takashi

-¿que no es lo mismo?-

-son muy diferentes-

en eso suena una vocina y al mirar afuera notan un auto estacionado uno que se mira algo elegante, narashi reconoce el auto.

-parece ser que llegaron por mi, a¿que hora nos reunimos mañana?-

-¿aun quieres pasar tiempo con nosotros ?-pregunta la mercenaria

-encuentro todo esto de la busqueda interesante , me da ideas para mejorar mis habilidades y paso tiempo con mi gemela maligna - sonriendo

-¿yo soy la gemela maligna?-pregunta vivi algo ofendida

-respondeme ¿como conseguiste ese auto[?-

-touche pero no te vi quejandote mientras viajabas en el-

-eres muy mala influencia-

-si claroo-

-hey por que no vienes conmigo, nunca invito amigas y podria prestarte algo de ropa.-

\- acepto- la abraza y dice-eres la mejor contraparte mia que he conocido-

el duo sale de la casa con direccion a la residencia de la peliazul, el resto se retira a descansar, en una noche donde hay gritos y truenos , osea una noche normal para ese barrio

al dia siguente las dos vivis regresaron temprano la mercenaria aun con peluca para diferenciasrse pero con un conjunto diferente de ropa, mientras la vivi de esa tierra usa su uniforme escolar , la viajera usa un conjunto de unas licras y saco deportivo de la escuela .

-te ves bien -comenta mj

-gracias pense que si voy a luchar deveria usar algo que me de mas livertad de movimiento-

-bueno en marcha-

durante los dias siguientes los viajeros dimencionales junto a sus contrapartes de ese mundo van de dojo a dojo y gymnacio ,retando a los luchadores del area, algunos son pateticos otros son algo decentes , pero ninguno reune los requisitos necesarios, asta que ..

\- bueno ahora sabemos cual es la diferencia entre artes marciales de ceremonia de te y artes marciales preparacion de te, esa vieja si era buena casi me vence he - comenta la mercenaria dentro del vehiculo en movimiento mientras nota como el resto del grupo esta en silencio

-que por que tan callados-

-una pregunta vivi que es lo ¿que te digo antes de empezar cada lucha'?- pregunta el shinobi

-no sacar armamento militar-contesta

-y ¿que hiciste?-

-¡ella empezo estaba totalmente armada!-exclama vivi

-con instrumentos y utencilios de preparacion de te no con pistolas y cuchillos- reclama

-viste como usaba esas cosas ella es lo mas peligroso que hemos enfrentado asta ahora- contesta

-ya calma calma se exedio un poco no es la gran cosa estoy seguro que en este lugar nadie se enojara por eso, mejor pensemos en lo positivo, ¿creen que ella sea lo suficientemente buena para enfrentar al abuelo?- pregunta takashi

-ahora que lo dices ella es buena pero no la veo derrotando a tu abuelo , el tipo es muy duro necesitas una habilidad que sobresalga ,algo anormal que tu abuelo no espere-comenta saruyama

-y ¿que lugar sigue?-pregunta narashi

-dojo tendo, segun dice este lugar no es muy popular y los alumnos no suelen durar-comenta mj

-o son muy estrictos o el maestro no es muy motivador, espéremos que sea lo primero-comenta el shinobi

-¿y que estilo manejan? -pregunta takashi

-estilo de lucha indiscriminada, hay una nota a un lado no interactuar con nabiki tendo -comenta narashi quien tenia la lista

-eso suena como lucha callejera-takashi

-bueno se nos acaban las opciones asi que vamos e ver como resulta este- saruyama comenta

un rato despues el vehiculo llega a su destino el dojo parece ser un lugar comun de buen tamaño al hacercarse a la puerta notan un mensaje escrito en ella,

-para duelos a muerte use la puerta de atras , parece ser que tienen sentido del humor-comenta narashi

-como quiera vallamos por atras eso nos hara ver mas serios -saruyama

el grupo abanza y se dirigen a la entrada trasera y tocan, donde la vos de una joven se escucha

-¿quien es?-pregunta la vos de una muchacha joven

-buenas tardes venimos a retar a su dojo- contesta takeshi

\- ohhh esta bien si gustan entrar al dojo mi padre se encuentra ahi -sin dejar de sonreir la joven los guia.

la hija del dueño es una joven entre 16 y 17 años viste un delantal blanco sobre el uniforme de una preparatoria cercana ,al seguir avanzando escuchan voces la joven entra al dojo donde ven a un hombre entre los 40 y 50 vestido con un karategi negro,dandole indicaciones a una muchacha como de la edad de vivi concon cabello azul tan oscuro que parece negro y un gi amarillo, la joven que los guio se hacerca al hombre y le comenta algo ,haciendo que este y la joven a un lado volteen a verlos analzandolos, el hombre cruza sus brazos y empieza a acercarse a ellos con la joven a lado de el , mientras les habla.

-Buenas tardes soy Soun tendo maestro de este dojo ,Asi que ustedes son los infames muchachos de los que oi hablar , los que retan dojos.-pregunta el mayor tendo

-somos infames genial - vivi mercenaria choca puños con su contraparte de este mundo

-bueno soy saruyama luffy y estoy en busca de un maestro para mi pariente de aqui -señalando a takeshi

-hola- comenta el señalado levantando la mano-

-de lo que he oido tu grupo es bueno¿ por que ustedes no lo entrenan?-pregunta soun poniendo una mano en su barbilla

-la verdad es una historia larga y tenemos prisa asi que podriamos comenzar el duelo le diremos -comenta el shinobi

la joven al lado del maestro habla poniendose en guardia

-si asi lo quieren bien soy Akane tendo heredera de este dojo y yo -antes de que pudiera continuar el hombre a su lado pone una mano sobre su hombro interrumpiendola

-lo siento hija pero este reto sera para mi- comenta soun seriamente

-¿pero por que? -pregunta confundida.

-tu ¿eres un shinobi no es cierto?-interesado mirando a saruyama

-¿como que me delato?-

-tu forma de moverte tengo algo de experiencia enfrentando muchos tipos de guerreros y se que tu ya has visto la muerte no es cierto , tu y la joven peliazul a tu ladoaunque dudo que ella practique tu estilo-

-eres mas bueno de lo que crei-comenta mientras piensa que por sus movimientos y postura el hombre frente a el le recuerda a los viejos shinobis retirados de su aldea.

sin mas el grupo se dirigen al dojo en el centro de este el maestro y el shinobi se ponen uno frente a otro mientras la hija de este da inicio al encuentro.

-comienzen-

rapidamente el muchacho trata de golpear a su oponente pero el mayor esquiba el golpe con maestria , intentando el truco que uso con otro maestro el joven hace una finta y salta para caerle con una patada , pero el hombre vuelve a esquivarlo y le conecta un golpe en su estomago sacandole el aire y lanzandolo hacia atras ,

-vaya es ested muy bueno- comenta

-tengo experiencia jovencito no esperes que caiga tan facil- le comenta mientras pone sus brazos en su espalda

-que hay de esa postura¿ no soy lo suficientemente bueno para que uses tus brazos?- pregunta ofendido

-los usare pero por lo pronto esta postura es suficiente-comenta el maestro

-bueno entonces que tal con esto bushin no jutsu- el shinobi genera cuatro clones suyos y se lanza de nuevo contra el maestro el cual se asombra pero ya prepara su ataque

-¿no me venceras mocoso!-grita el maestro el cual subitamente su cara cambia drasticamente tomando cresiendo enormemente y golpeando a saruyama antes de que pueda reaccionar contra una pared, antes de que pase el shock el shinobi recibe un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza y termina noqueado ante el asombro de sus compañeros.

los cuales se quedan en silencio asta que takashi hablo

-bueno creo que encontramos al maestro que buscaba-

-sin duda el mejor que hemos visto-comenta mj

-se nota que tiene experiencia-narashi

-nadie dira nada sobre lo raro que es que su cabeza cresca asi casi parecia demoniaca- comenta la mercenatria.

-tomoboki-

-tomoboki- comentan tanto takashi como narashi

\- supongo que es algo a lo que se acostumbra uno como los relampagos casuales y los animales gigantes de la ciudad- comenta mj

rato despues el shinobi es despertado y comienzan a hablar

\- puedes decirme ahora el ¿por que de la busqueda de un maestro?-pregunta soun

-bueno primero hay un video que deberias ver-

una explicacion y vista de video mas tarde

-ese hombre es un mountruo-comenta soun

-y tengo 4 años... buen meses para superarlo crees que puedas ayudarme con eso-

-chico estas en un problema me tomaria 10 años en adiestrarte correctamente en mi estilo, tendria que usar medios inhumanos para ponerte en forma y no garantiso que sera suficiente tu hermano es habil pero si tu no tienes talento podria ser imposible-cerrando los ojos y crusando los brazos.

-bueno sucede que yo no creo en imposibles, tienes alguna tecnica con la que cres que puedo derrotarlo-con una sonrisa calmada pregunta takashi

\- bueno creo que tengo algo salgamos afuera para que lo veas- informa el patriarca mientras sale de la vivienda

el grupo lo sigue a el patio de la vivienda y sigue caminando asta llegar a un area lejana del barrio un parrque done hay canchas de juegos despejadas probablemente por ser hora de comida donde el maestro les comenta

-mantenganse a esa distancia de mi persona lo que veran es una tecnica que no he practicado en un tiempo podria perder el equilibrio y lastimarlos- el hombre empieza a concentrarse a respirar y de pronto para el asombro del equipo comienza a crecer,en solo unos segundo crecio al rededor de 30 metros de altura , cuando termina de crecer empieza a realizar katas ,para demostrar que el tamaño no le quita velocidad, lanzando golpes al aire produciendo corrientes de aire por su altura y haciendo temblar el piso con sus movimientos.

al termino de estas vuelve a su altura normal y les comenta

-en mi mejor momento podia durar 12 horas en estos momentor tal vez dure 4 no he sido diligente con mi propio entrenamiento- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono algo depresivo, lo ultimo notado por takashi quien comenta

-eso es genial esa es la tecnica que necesitaba estoy seguro -comenta positibamente

-papa nunca te habia visto usar esa tecnica es asombrosa, -comenta la joven de amarillo

-eso eso es la tecnica de agrandar el cla akimishi usa drogas y solo poede usar esa tecnica por periodos no muy largos de tiempo, lo que tu manegas es justo lo que necesitamos-comenta saruyama

-sin duda es una tecnica aterradora-comenta la mercenaria

\- este es el mejor sensei que hemos visto-comenta narashi

-habia un heroe en mi mundo que hacia ese tipo de cosas-comenta discretamente mj a vivi

-bueno donde firmo -comenta takashi

-firmamos -comenta narashi

-¿que? a que te refieres con eso-pregunta takashi mientras el grupo voltea a verla

-es un buen maestro si puede ayudarte con tu problema tal vez pueda ayudarme con el mio-comenta

-bueno no nos aria mal quedarnos un par de semanas tambien necesito mejorar mi taijutsu- comenta saruyama

-nunca esta de mas aprender algo nuevo y mj podria aprender algo-comenta la mercenaria

\- ¿que yo que? ,,,,, bueno no estaria de mas entrnar un poco-comenta resignada

-bien decidido sensei nos unimos a su dojo-comenta takashi confiado

-estas seguro por que una vez dentro no espero que hullas como otros dicipulos que he tenido-comenta soun

-no se preocupe le aseguramos que no somos gente comun-informa takashi notando algo en su sensei parece que tener estudiantes que sean serios en el arte le agrada.

-si es asi entonces preparencen por que esto sera muy serio y no acepto quejas-comenta el ahora motivado soun

 **continuara.**

 **y asta aqui no pondre muchos de los entrenamientos por que seria mas de lo mismo en el siguiente seguira la competencia de vivi vs rosa negra que pasara ahi,**

 **desde el principio pense en soun como maestro el tipo puede volverse gigante y fue dicipulo de happosai era la opcion logica ya que usar al anciano happy seria contraproducente , colong esta en china, y genma probablemente les hubiera robado el dinero y huido.**

 **bueno asta el siguiente capitulo.**

 **la lista**

 **mundo 1, hogar de saruyama luffy el mundo de naruto**

 **mundo 2 one piece**

 **mundo 3 boku no hero**

 **mundo 4 tokyo magnitud 3.5**

 **mundo 5 silent hill**

 **mundo 6 desert punk**

 **mundo 7 code geeas**

 **mundo 8 rumiko world**


End file.
